Black Swan
by Isis. Asc. T.H
Summary: Que más puedo decir, sólo que es NanoFate. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Black Swan"

**N/A: Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos por leer "LA HISTORIA ENTRE TU Y YO" Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer! ^^**

**Bueno aparte de eso, esta nota también es para aclarar que este nuevo fic, será un poco raro para algunos, ya que tendrá un cambio radical, pero puedo asegurarles que esta historia les fascinará.**

**Por último, para decirles que apetición de algunos seguidores. Adelantaré el capítulo 10 del otro fic XD así que sólo esperen un poco más y pronto podrán leerlo.**

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores.**

Esta es la historia de una chica que siempre ha sido tratada muy mal por algunas personas, tanto que tenía que asistir a terapias. Ya que, su autoestima estaba por los suelos, su familia la apoyaba como ninguna otra. Sus padres siempre se preocupaban tanto por ella como de su salud. Muchos se preguntaran ¿Cuáles fueron esas cosas tan horribles, que mandaron a la chica al psicologo? Muy fácil, aquella chica era tratada tan vilmente porque para todo el que la veía decía que era "El patito feo" ¿Han leído algunas vez aquella historia? Pues al igual que aquel patito, ella se sentía igual ó peor. No entiendo porque la trataban tan mal sólo por eso, pues ella siempre les ofrecía una sincera amistad y amabilidad a todos, no todos la consideraron pues era alguien que no debería nisiquiera de existir. Yo, acepté su amistad. Pero no porque la viera con lástima, si no porque yo podía ver su belleza real, una que todos ignoraban. Yo junto a otras dos chicas, decidimos socializar con ella. Descubrimos que venía de una familia adinerada, que tenía buenos hermanos que siempre la cuidaban. Me dio tristeza saber que ella nunca había tenido amigos, pero que ahora estaba muy feliz de tener a algunas. Eso nos hizo feliz, porque a diferencia de los demás, nosotras no juzgamos a nadie por su apariencia. Toda persona tiene derecho a ser como quiera, nadie debe impedirnos nada. Para aquellos que sientan curiosidad de quienes somos las que la aceptamos, nuestros nombres son: Arisa Banings, Susuka Tsukimura y yo su gran amiga Hayate Yagami.

Me he referido con un "ella" porque no sabía si era buena idea decir su nombre, pero se que estaría muy feliz de que lo revelara, ella es Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Una chica que pasaba por tristezas y burlas, una que esta decidida a darles una lección a cada uno de los que la humillaron. No piensen mal, ella no desea venganza, sólo quiere que escarmienten y sepan que todo en esta vida se paga.

Pero antes de que yo siga diciéndoles más, será mejor que conozcan otro detalle, uno pequeño que olvidé antes y es que estoy muy concentrada en ayudarla, por que yo soy su primera mejor amiga.

Fate-chan, cómo yo la llamo. Antes no tenía el apellido Harlaown, sólo era Testarossa, pues cuando ella tenía 12 años su padre Leo Testarossa, había fallecido en un trágico accidente. El avión en el que iba explotó. Muchos dicen que querían muerto al padre de Fate-chan para poder adueñarse de su empresa, una que estaba siendo muy exitosa. La mamá de mi amiga, Precia-san, estaba deprimida por la muerte de su esposo, así que empezó a alejarse de sus hijas, y a encerrarse en el estudio donde Leo-san se la pasaba trabajando. Fate-chan tanto como Ali-chan su hermana gemela. Decidieron pedir ayuda de alguien que era muy confiable para la familia. Esa persona era Lindy. Una mujer de mucho porte y dedicada a su hijo. Ella ayudó mucho a Precia-san a salir de esa depresión que la estaba matando. La llevó a un buen psicologo con quién dejaría salir todos sus sentimientos angustiantes. Conforme pasó el tiempo la madre de Fate-chan se recuperó y pronto empezó a hacerse cargo de la empresa de su esposo. Lindy que siempre había estado con ella, no tardó mucho en confesar sus sentimientos. Unos que fueron aceptados felizmente. Las dos mujeres habían preparado una cena para sus hijos en donde les darían la gran noticia. Para suerte de ellas, Chrono-kun, Ali-chan y Fate-chan se llevaban muy bien, cuando supieron la noticia se sorprendieron un poco, pero no rechazaron el que sus madres se amaran. Ellos les dijeron que siempre las iban a amar fueran como fueran. Así conforme pasó el tiempo Lindy-san y Precia-san se casaron dándole a las gemelas Testarossa el apellido Harlaown, uno que lucían con orgullo.

Debo decir que me sorprendí mucho cuando conocí a la gemela de Fate-chan, pues a diferencia de ella, Ali-chan lucía muy atractiva y que para ser sincera, podría atraer hasta al más inocente de los chicos. Pero a pesar de ser toda una belleza, a ella eso muy poco le importaba, pues quería ayudar a Fate-chan fuera como fuera, un día Ali-chan me confesó que había ido a golpear a uno de los chicos que molestaban a su hermana constantemente, me sorprendí cuando dijo eso ya que parecía ser tan tranquila, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que las apariencias engañan jejeje... Bueno dejando eso de lado, regresemos con mi querida amiga. Fate-chan es alta, un poco más que Ali-chan, ella usa gafas grandes pues su vista está un poco dañada, tiene brackets y luce ropa pasada de moda. No es que la critique, yo la quiero tal y como es, pero las burlas de las demás personas hacen que mi corazón se rompa. He pensado que si yo estuviera en el lugar de mi amiga, no hubiera soportado mucho. Siempre la defiendo de todos los que la molestan, Arisa-chan una vez golpeó a Yunno, un tipo muy molesto y vanidoso, mi amiga lo golpeó tan duro que le rompió la nariz. Recuerdo que él se revolcaba diciendo "¡Mi preciosa nariz!" La mayoría de los que estaban alrededor se burlaban de él, pues era el chico más odiado por algunos. Aún no entiendo como mi otra mejor amiga puede estar saliendo con ese bueno para nada. Sólo porque es el mariscal de futbol americano, no le da derecho a molestar a los demás. Pero bueno, dejemos a ese inútil para después.

Fate-chan ha estado soportando todo desde que ingresó a esta escuela, yo la he visto llorar, desesperarse, gritar, golpear todo lo que estaba a su paso. Lágrimas salían siempre de mis ojos cuando mi impotencia se hacía más grande. No sabía como ayudarla, creía que era una mala amiga, hasta que a Susuka-chan se le ocurrió una gran idea. Una que todos ustedes sabrán conforme vayan conociendo un poco más de esta historia.

Hoy es 20 de mayo, un día igual de pesado para todos, pues tenemos clase de Historia y si les soy sincera, me aburre demasiado. Fate-chan se sienta justo a lado de mi y a lado de Arisa, he notado durante unos días que ella ha estado observando continuamente a mi otra mejor amiga, ¿Quieren saber su nombre? Bueno pues, no es nadie más que Nanoha Takamachi, líder del equipo de Tennis, popular y muy hermosa y claro para ponerlo más "interesante" sí es que lo es para algunos, almenos para mí no. Ella es novia de Yunno, el bastardo que molesta a mi querida amiga Fate-chan.

Nanoha conoció una vez a mi amiga rubia pero no le mostró mucho interés, pues ella sabía muy bien quién era y que cosas se decían de ella. Recuerdo que una vez me hizo enojar tanto que no pude reprimirme de darle una bofetada. Lo que dijo hizo que mi sangre hirviera demasiado. Sus palabras estan más clavadas en el corazón de Fate-chan, lo sé, porque en sus ojos pude ver el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sé que ella quería llorar así que Susuka-chan se la había llevado a la cocina mientras yo le daba una muy buena bofetada a mi amiga.

_FLASHBACK..._

_Estabamos en la casa de Arisa-chan jugando algunos videojuegos, mientras esperábamos a Nanoha. Yo la había invitado porque sé que a ella le encantan los videojuegos y también porque a Fate-chan le gustaba._

_Quién iba a decir que estaría equivocada al pensar que Nanoha-chan trataría tan mal a mi amiga..._

_Cuando Nanoha-chan llegó todas la saludamos a excepción de Fate ya que ella no la conocía, sólo la veía de lejos. Arisa-chan le hizo una seña para que se acercara a nosotras y así pudiera conocer al amor de su vida. Ese fue el error más grande de todas, el pensar que ella también la aceptaría. Mi amiga cobriza observó de pies a cabeza a Fate-chan como analizándola, Susuka-chan estaba atenta en las miradas que Nanoha le lanzaba a nuestra amiga, unas de puro rechazo bien marcado._

_"Hayate-chan, ¿Qué hace "esa" aquí?" Me preguntó mi amiga observándome ahora a mí._

_No cabe decir que sentí enojo cuando se dirigió a Fate-chan con un "esa" como si no fuera alguien digna de estar ahí. "Pues está aquí porque nosotras la invitamos, ella es nuestra amiga" Le respondí algo molesta por su actitud._

_"¿Ocea que ahora ya invitan a cosas como esa aquí? Disculpame pero esto es estúpido"_

_"Ella no es una "cosa" Nanoha y si no te gusta puedes largarte de MI casa" Arisa-chan había intervenido poniéndose enfrente de Nanoha._

_"Mírala bien Arisa, ella es tan insignificante, todo mundo se burla de ella. No sé como es que sigue asistiendo a la escuela" Esas palabras nos sorprendieron a todas, pues no creíamos que nuestra amiga de tantos años, ahora juzgara a las personas por la apariencia y no por quienes eran. Observé a Fate-chan y pude notar que quería llorar, así que Susuka-chan se la llevó a la cocina. Arisa se había dirigido a su puerta abriéndola para darle a entender a Nanoha de que se fuera. Pero antes de irse ella dijo algo que hizo que todas ahora dejaramos de hablarle. _

_"Hayate-chan, espero que te des cuenta de que ese fenómeno sólo hará que tú nunca llegues a tener más amigos, observala bien, es horrible, es un monstr-" La interrumpí cuando mi mano actuó sóltandole una bofetada que resonó en toda la casa, Arisa-chan no lo soporto más y la jaló sacándola como un perro. Después ella y yo nos miramos algo tristes, pero no porque habíamos perdido la amistad de Nanoha, si no porque podíamos oír los sollozos de Fate-chan en la cocina._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK..._

Desde entonces ninguna de nosotras miraba o hablaba con Nanoha, yo la quiero pero no por eso permitiré que humille a Fate-chan cómo lo hacen los demás. Ahora mi querida amiga, ha estado actuando de manera fría con todos, excepto con nosotras y su familia.

A veces siento que tal vez ella un día no soportará más y querrá hacer algo verdaderamente tonto, pero yo no dejaré que lo haga, yo misma me prometí que cuidaría a Fate-chan de quién sea, incluso si es de Nanoha, lo haré. Arisa es como el guardaespaldas de nuestra amiga ya que cuando oye a alguien burlarse de ella, se lanza de inmediato a intimidarlos para hacerlos callar o simplemente los golpea.

(.-.-.-.-.)

Después de todo lo ocurrido le daba gracias a dios, de que las clases ya habían terminado pues no soportaba estar un minuto más en la escuela, ahora nosotras cuatro nos dirigíamos a tomar un helado y después ir a la casa de Fate-chan. Es divertido ir a su casa pues tanto ella como sus hermanos siempre nos hacen reír y nos hacen olvidar los malos ratos que pasamos en la escuela. He notado que la actitud de Fate-chan es cómo la de un caballero, es atenta, amable, sincera y sobre todo protectora con todos, a pesar de que no lo demuestra en otros lugares, pienso que si ella cambiara sería muy popular, al menos sé que ella es feliz estando con sus seres queridos, eso me tranquiliza un poco a pesar de que dura poco, porque al otro día siempre empieza su martirio... Yo te ayudaré a seguir adelante mi querida mejor amiga Fate-chan... Yo junto a nuestras amigas y tus hermanos te ayudaremos a dejar ese infierno atrás.

**Fate POV**

Cuando estoy en casa, me siento segura ya que aquí no hay nadie que me reproche nada, mis amigas junto a mis hermanos, son las personas que más amo en este mundo. A pesar de todas las burlas de los chicos de la escuela, sé que soy querida por otros más cercanos a mí. Aunque sigue habiendo dolor en mi corazón, cada palabra está clavada en mi cabeza. A veces tengo sueños horribles en donde ella me insulta de una manera tan despóta que me hace abrir los ojos rápidamente. Todavía no puedo superar el hecho de que para ella soy una aberración. Sus preciosos ojos me miraban con rechazo e indiferencia. Sé que no soy guapa pero, tampoco debería tratarme así sin siquiera conocerme, he llegado a la conclusión de que para ella sólo sere alguien horrible.

Después de todo me he estado comportando fríamente con todos a excepción de mis amigas y mi familia. Incluso a ella la miro fríamente, sus palabras me hirieron más que cualquier burla que siempre había tenido de la gente de mi alrededor. Una vez fui al baño y me la encontré allí, creo que algo en ella me hizo ver que no era tan cruel como lo fue conmigo, pero a la vez la observaba mejor y veía su prepotencia, su superioridad, arrogancia y egoísmo. Una sonrisa socarrona había salido de mí ante lo que estaba pensando. La miré de la misma manera que ella lo hizo conmigo. Pude ver que ella sentía vergüenza, así que sin decirme nada sólo salió dejándome sola.

Soy una tonta en haberme enamorado de ella, la quiero, la amo. Pero no por eso toleraré sus burlas, me duele sí, pero debo ser fuerte, quiero que cada uno de ellos me vea tal y como soy porque los haré pagar por todo el daño que me hicieron. No pienso matarlos o algo por el estilo, me refiero a que los haré ver su propia fealdad. A cada uno. Cuando ese día llegue, entonces estaré satisfecha y tranquila.

Soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown, la imperfecta, el monstruo, la horrible y la que según todos no debería existir, pero que más hubieran deseado ellos que no existiera, porque yo saborearé cada una de sus lágrimas. Unas que antes fueron mías...

(.-.-.-.)

"Hey Fate-chan, juguemos Mario Bros" Dijo Hayate sentada en uno de los tantos sillones que había en la sala de juegos de los tres hermanos.

"Claro, pero ten por seguro que ganaré" Fate sonrió sentándose justo a lado de su amiga.

Las dos chicas empezaron a jugar felizmente mientras que los demás estaban en la cocina preparando palomitas y sacando algunas bebidas. "Oigan chicas, ¿El bastardo de Yunno sigue molestando a mi hermana?" Preguntó Chrono mientras observaba el horno de microondas.

"Sí, pero no te preocupes Chrono. Yo me encargaré de recordarle que deben callarse la boca" Respondió Arisa muy decidida.

"Te lo agradezco Arisa, me da rabia no poder ser yo quién la protega, si tan sólo estuviera en la misma escuela" Chrono suspiró observando ahora el piso.

"Lo estuvieras si fueras un poco más joven hermanito" Bromeó Alicia.

"Sí tienes razón, Ali debe ser duro para ti ver como insultan a nuestra hermana"

"Lo es, es por eso que odio a Yunno y a sus malditos amigos. Ellos siempre están molestando a primera hora a Fate" Alicia apretó su puño fuertemente intentando controlar su rabia.

"Fate-chan siempre contara con todos nosotros, así que haremos lo que sea por ella" Comentó Susuka, dejando salir una bonita sonrisa.

"Susuka tiene razón, todos siempre estaremos con Fate" Todos los presentes asintieron en acuerdo mutuo, pues a pesar de todo jamás dejarían de lado a su amiga y hermana. Todos serían su soporte cuando ella siempre deseé desahogarse.

En la sala de juegos seguían dos chicas riendo y jugando. Hayate le decía a Fate que era una tramposa, la rubia sólo reía ante tales cosas que su amiga podía decir. Los demás chicos fueron llegando con algunos platos llenos de palomitas y algunas bebidas, todos pronto decidieron que era hora de ver una película así que se acomodaron listos para todo un maratón.

"Mou Fate-chan, no te acabes tu sola las palomitas" Se quejó Susuka quitandole el plato a su amiga.

"Oh vamos Susuka, no seas mala conmigo" Las manos de Fate rápidamente agarraron el plato haciendo que su amiga empezara a hacer pucheros. Al final la rubia le tendió el plato a su amiga pero no sin antes tomar un buen puñado de palomitas.

El día se fue rápidamente para todos y pronto las tres chicas invitadas se fueron a sus respectivas residencias. Fate despidió a sus amigas dándoles una sonrisa amistosa y cariñosa. La rubia siempre amará que en su camino se haya encontrado con personas tan amables como lo eran sus amigas, con ellas podía ser como realmente era, su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad cuando todas la abrazaban diciéndole que la querrían para siempre.

"Parece que nuestra hija esta muy contenta hoy" Opinó Lindy acercándose a su hija para darle un abrazo amoroso.

"Lo estoy mamá, tengo amigas geniales" Lindy observó a su hija detenidamente notando que un pequeño brillo estaba empezando a verse en sus burdeos.

"Eso es bueno, sabes puedo verte entusiasta cuando estas con ellas. Fate-chan te he dicho esto muchas veces, para mi y para todos los que estamos alrededor, eres la chica más hermosa. Pues nosotros te observamos siempre con los ojos del corazón. Nunca olvides que a pesar de lo que otros digan, tú siempre serás una persona de lo más hermosa"

Aquellas palabras hicieron que lágrimas salieran de aquellos preciosos burdeos, unos que se encontraban escondidos por unas gafas, Lindy siempre tenía razón en lo que decía. Y Fate siempre seguía sus consejos. Aunque a veces fuera difícil, la voz de su madre siempre llegaba a su mente, recordándole que debe ser fuerte y no mostrar debilidad.

Precia que estaba observando la escena decidió unirse a ellas junto a sus otros dos hijos, la familia completa se abrazó haciéndole saber a Fate que siempre estarán para ella.

"Los amo a todos" Confesó Fate abrazándose más a Lindy, sollozando de alegría.

_"Gracias por apoyarme, por siempre levantarme el ánimo. Soy afortunada de tener lo que otros no, y eso es el cariño y amistad sincera de las personas que me rodean..."_

**Nos vemos pronto! Disfruten! XD y tranquilos pronto subo el cap del fic jajajaja XD además de que debo actualizar mis otras dos historias XDDD**

**Los quiero~ bye bye**

**Atte: Jessica-chan**

**pd: se aceptan tomatasos! XDD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cambios de Actitud"

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores. (Unanse a mi para odiar más a Yunno :D)**

Desde que tengo uso de razón, yo jamás he sido superficial como la gente de mi alrededor, pero ahora... No sé en que momento cambié tanto. Me sigue sorprendiendo lo que le dije esa vez a aquella chica, ¿Porqué lo dije? Aún es día en el que sigo con esa pregunta en mente. Tal vez es por las cosas que escucho sobre ella, no entiendo porque no hace o dice algo. Desde el día en que llegó a esta escuela, las burlas empezaron. Lo recuerdo muy bien, esa vez sentí lástima por ella. Pero a la vez, había algo en ella que me llamaba bastante la atención. Y no, no era su forma de ser por fuera, si no que... A pesar de llevar unas gafas pasadas de moda, sus ojos se veían bonitos. Son de un color carmesí muy hermoso. Cuando nuestras miradas se habían cruzado por primera vez sentí algo raro dentro de mí. ¿Que era? No lo sé, Testarossa tiene ese algo que sigo sin descifrar.

Recuerdo aquellas palabras dichas, su rostro triste y aquellas lágrimas que intentaban no salir. Mis palabras habían sido detestables. Hayate-chan me dio una bofetada por eso, y claro no era para menos, por otra parte Arisa me sacó de su casa a la fuerza, cerrándome la puerta en la cara. Fue ahí cuando terminé de darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ahora entendía el porque mis amigas reaccionaron de esa manera, el porque la defendieron. Me dejé llevar por algo que ni yo misma sabía que podía decir, y es que al oír como hablaban tanto de Testarossa, hizo que se me quedaran en la cabeza y ahora... yo se las había dicho. No sé porque, pero apartir de todo aquello cuando trataba de cerrar mis ojos, en mi mente aparecía el rostro de esa chica. Admito que me pase de la raya. Incluso yo misma me culpo. En ocaciones me miro en el espejo, observando mi rostro. Hay veces en las que pienso que si yo hubiera sido como Testarossa, no soportaría las burlas de la gente o las bromas pesadas.

Con todo eso en mi mente, había decidido ir al baño y refrescarme la cara. Le pedí permiso a mi sensei, así que tan rápido como lo obtuve, me fui. Una vez que había llegado, me mojé la cara. Quería apartar todo eso de mi, después de haberme refrescado, me miré de nuevo en el espejo, ya era una costumbre hacerlo. No me había percatado del tiempo en que llevaba haciendo eso, hasta que oí que alguien abría la puerta. Apresurándome agarre unas toallitas y me sequé, al tirarlas y voltear de nuevo, la ví. Ella me miraba fijamente, poniéndome de los nervios, así que para disimularlo. Le hice ver mi prepotencia, una vez que ella notó que era la de siempre. Su mirada se volvió fría, sus ojos me mostraban indiferencia y hasta dolor. Me sonrió, sorprendiéndome pero la vez haciéndome sentir más culpable. Su sonrisa era irónica, como si me diera a entender que le daba igual si yo le decía algo más. Mi corazón dolió y nisiquiera se porque. Aunque me doy la idea de que fue por la culpa que sentía. Sin decir nada, salí del baño rápidamente dejándola sola. Suspiré una vez que estaba lejos de ella, regresé al salón y dedique toda mi atención a la clase.

(.-.-.-.-.)

Todo mundo estaba es sus propias conversaciones, ya que algunos planeaban una salida entre otras cosas, Fate miraba a Nanoha discretamente, pues a pesar de todo, su amor por ella seguía ahí. La rubia seguía tan embobada con ella, que no se daba cuenta de que el novio de la chica, estaba a punto de ir hacía ella. Fate al notar como alguien abrazaba a su preciosa Nanoha, salió de su trance, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión. _"Tiene novio... y para el colmo uno idiota"_

"Hey Nanoha, ¿Quieres ir al cine hoy?" Yunno se había acercado a su novia tan rápido como la clase había terminado.

"Lo siento Yunno, pero hoy me toca estar en el negocio de mis padres" Nanoha miró en dirección a Fate, que en ese instante estaba pasando por ahí junto a las demás chicas.

"Vaya, vaya. Hey tu Testarossa, no pases por aquí tanto mira como asustas a mi chica" Algunos de los compañeros de clase de la rubia empezaron a reír.

Alicia iba llegando en ese preciso momento al salón de su hermana ya que quería pedirle prestado un libro, pues para desgracia de ella, no iban juntas. La rubia escuchó como Yunno empezaba a molestar a su hermana nuevamente. Así que entrando rápidamente se puso enfrente del otro. "¿Qué le dijiste a mi hermana, imbécil?"

"Yo sólo le dije la verdad Ali, además no se porque la defiendes tanto"

"La defiendo porque es mi hermana y la amo por lo que es. Ella no es como tú. Un idiota que se cree guapo y aparte listo, cuando es todo lo contrario" Yunno al oír todo eso se acercó amenazadoramente a la chica.

"Para ser mujer tienes agallas eh?"

"Más que tu si" Todos los que estaban presentes en esa discusión hicieron un "uuuuhhhh" haciendo que Yunno se enfureciera más.

"Te crees muy lista, pero tanto como tu y yo sabemos que tu hermanita, es horrible" Esas palabras fueron las que colmaron a Alicia, así que sin dudarlo golpeó al chico.

Nanoha que estaba a lado de Yunno, no decía nada tan sólo observaba la escena, al ver como aquella gemela le soltó un golpe al chico, se asustó. Pues se lo dio tan fuerte que Yunno cayó al suelo como si de un muñeco de trapo de tratara.

"¡Alicia! ¿Que crees que haces?" Nanoha se arrodilló observando a su novio.

"¡Tú calláte, no tienes derecho a exigirme nada! ¡Eres igual que él!"

Amigos de Yunno empezaron a llegar a aquel salón, pues alguien les había avisado que a su mariscal lo había golpeado Alicia. Tan pronto como ellos vieron a su amigo tirado en el suelo, dirigieron miradas amenazadoras a la chica. Cosa que no inmutó a la rubia.

"¡Como te atreves a golpear a nuestro mariscal!" Gritó uno de los chicos.

"¡Te vas a arrepentir!" Gritó otro, al instante los chicos empezaron a dirigirse a Alicia. Por otro lado Fate al ver como aquellos chicos querían golpear a su hermana, no dudó en meterse en aquel pleito. Arisa que estaba a lado de ella, tampoco se atemorizó y se les unió. Hayate y Suzuka solo observaban con miedo todo aquello.

"Parece que su hermanita también quiere ser golpeada" Uno de los chicos se abalanzó contra Fate, la chica sólo esperó a que su contricante se acercará más. Nanoha sentía pánico pues Fate no se estaba moviendo para esquivar el golpe. Alicia y Arisa no esperaron y se fueron contra los otros dos.

Cuando el contricante de Fate estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se movió, dándole en el proceso un puñetazo en el abdomen. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, pues no pensaban o más bien, no se imaginaban que aquella rubia poseía tanta fuerza. El chico se volvió a levantar, esta vez más desesperado. Pues no iba a dejar que una chica le destruyera el orgullo. "¡Maldita!" Gritó lanzando su puño fuertemente.

La rubia esquivándolo nuevamente, le soltó otro golpe sólo que esta vez a su cara, la chica alcanzó a oír como la nariz de su contricante tronó. "¡Ahh! ¡Mi nariz!" El chico se retorció en el piso agarrando su rostro.

Mientras tanto Alicia y Arisa, seguían peleando con los otros dos. Hasta que al final fueron derrotados, las dos rubias voltearon a ver a una Fate de lo más tranquila. Las dos chicas sonrieron en triunfo, pues las prácticas de defensa personal que le habían enseñado, dieron buenos resultados.

Fate miró a Nanoha fijamente, notando como la cobriza estaba más preocupada por Yunno. _"Los dos son tal para cuál"_ Pensó.

La cobriza al sentir una mirada algo pesada, volteó para ver quien era. Al instante que sus zafiros se cruzaron con aquellos burdeos, sintió un escalofrío. Pues aquellos ojos no estaban siendo amigables con ella. Sintiéndose algo molesta, ya que no entendía a que se debía aquella mirada, decidió enfrentar a la dueña. "¿Se te ofrece algo?" Preguntó bruscamente.

"De ti absolutamente nada. No te encuentro interesante" Respondió con frialdad.

"Entonces, ¿Porque me miras así?"

"Porque te odio" Y con eso Fate se fue. Siendo seguida por sus amigas y claro por su hermana.

Nanoha al oír eso, algo dentro de ella empezó a doler. No sabía como explicárselo, pues ninguna persona le había dicho tan directamente o tan fríamente aquellas palabras. Ahora entendía aquella mirada, Fate la odiaba y claro no era para menos, después de decirle cosas horribles, era lo mas natural. _"Te odio..." _En su cabeza resonaron aquellas últimas palabras. Haciendo caso omiso de ellas por ahora, ayudó a Yunno a levantarse.

"Gracias, Nanoha" El rubio intentó darle un beso, pero la cobriza se volteó hacía otro lado. "¿Que sucede?" Preguntó confundido.

"Nada, es sólo que no me siento bien, es todo" Mintió la chica.

Yunno iba a decirle algo más, pero su sensei llegó pronto, diciéndoles que se sentaran en sus correspondientes asientos.

Después de aquel "show" si así se le puede decir, Fate ya había regresado unos minutos después con sus amigas y así la clase siguió su curso, haciendo que algunos se aburriesen de tanta explicación. Algunos ya demasiado aburridos, empezaron a jugar en su celular pretendiendo leer o poner atención a la clase. Fate apuntaba lo más importante al igual que sus amigas. Mientras que por otro lado, Nanoha parecía estar en las nubes, aparentaba poner toda su atención al sensei, aunque su mente estuviera en otro lado. _"Supongo que me lo merecía"_

El almuerzo pronto llegó y todos los alumnos suspiraron en alivio, pues había clases que les eran algo dificiles, algunos compañeros de clase de Fate, seguían comentando sobre lo que paso y la forma en que Fate se defendió, algunos ya no la veían como alguien tranquila. Ahora la rubia podía reclamar respeto hacía ella. Aunque los golpes no eran la solución, ella tenía que defenderse y ayudar a su gemela fuera como fuera. _"No lo puedo creer... le rompí la nariz"_ Fate se miró su mano, notando que sus nudillos estaban un poco rojos. _"Almenos lo puse en su lugar..."_

"Hey Fate-chan, ¿Estas bien de tu mano?" Suzuka se acercó a su amiga tomando su mano revisándola.

"Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes" Fate se levantó de su lugar.

"Suzuka, Fate. Vamos a almorzar" Dijo Arisa esperándolas junto a Hayate y Alicia.

"Ya vamos" Las chicas tomaron sus obentos y salieron del salón.

Por los pasillos se escuchaban cuchicheos sobre lo sucedido. Todos los que veían pasar a las hermanas Testarossa junto a Banings se callaban al instante, pues por lo que se decía de la pelea de Fate, ellos no querían correr con la misma suerte. Las chicas que iban a un paso tranquilo, por fin podían respirar tranquilamente, sin tener que estar intimidando a los tipicos bromistas.

"Parece que ustedes tres han inculcado miedo" Comentó Hayate, observando a su alrededor.

"Que bueno, así tendrán más claro que deben dejar en paz a Fate o les irá peor" Arisa miró a todos los estudiantes con recelo.

"Arisa tiene razón, además me impresionaste Fate" Alicia miró a su hermana con orgullo.

"Gracias Ali" Fate le sonrió cariñosamente a su hermana, todas las amigas empezaron a subir directo a la azotea, en donde todo era relajante. Una vez que estuvieron ahí, empezaron a comer animadamente.

"Oye Fate-chan, ¿Sabías que pronto se lanzará otro videojuego?" Hayate miraba a su amiga, mientras comía.

"¿Encerio? no lo sabía" Fate puso su entera atención a Hayate, olvidando su comida.

"Sí, empezaran a venderlo pronto en nuestra tienda favorita"

"Bueno si es así, debemos ir cuanto antes"

"¡Claro!"

"Hey hey, ustedes dos. ¿Podrían dejar de hablar sobre videojuegos ahora?" Intervino Arisa.

"Mou Arisa-chan, dejános ser" Hayate hizo un puchero infantil.

"Sólo come mapache" Todas rieron ante eso, pues a la morena la identificaban así, debido a que se parecía a uno.

"¡No se rían!" Hayate comió más rápido, ignorando las risas de las demás.

Una vez que terminaron su almuerzo, todas bajaron de nuevo hacía su salón. Alicia le dijo a Fate que hoy vendría Chrono por ellas. El peliazul más que ir, quería ver a Yunno, pues pronto tendrían un encuentro, en el campo. Fate asintiendo en acuerdo, entró junto a las demás a su respectivo salón. Alicia quedaba unos cuantos salones, así que apresuró un poco el paso.

Cuando las cuatro amigas entraron, se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas ya que en sus asientos había excremento, Fate se había acercado rápidamente a su lugar abriendo su mochila y ahí también había un pequeño "regalo" para ella. Arisa estaba que hechaba humo pues ahora si se habían pasado de la raya. Suzuka que todavía estaba impresionada, alcanzó a oír unas risas provenientes de una esquina del mismo lugar. Ella volteó rápidamente observando como Yunno reía a más no poder junto a sus heridos amigos. Divizó también a Nanoha notando que a ella muy poco le importaba lo que su novio hiciera. Hayate al ver también como la cobriza no hacía nada, se enfureció.

"¡Nanoha! ¿Porque no le dices nada a tu novio?" Exigió Hayate.

La cobriza no contestó, tan sólo miró hacía otro lado, Arisa y Fate estaban que se las llevaba el demonio, pues esta vez no soportarían estas cosas. Fate había oído como Hayate le exigía a Nanoha una explicación, pero al parecer a la cobriza no le importaba nada. Fate cerró sus puños fuertemente, haciendo que sus uñas se encajaran en la piel de su mano y así haciéndolas sangrar. Nuevamente su corazón dolía, otra vez el rechazo de la misma. _"¿Porque eres tan cruel?" _Fate empezó a llorar, sintiendo rabia y odio.

Yunno al ver como el cuerpo de Fate empezaba a temblar, sonrió con más satisfacción, aunque él no se imaginaba lo que le esperaría. "Awww... Fate-chan ya esta llorando" Ese comentario hizo que Nanoha volteara en su dirección.

"¡Calláte imbécil!" Gritó Arisa.

"Fate-chan, ¿Estas bien?" Suzuka se acercó a su amiga.

"No... no lo estoy..." Esa voz tan apagada y triste alarmaron a la pelimorada, así que poniéndose de frente alzó la quijada de su amiga, notando que sus burdeos estaban tristes.

"Fate-chan..." Suzuka se abrazó a ella, dándole su apoyo.

"S-Suzuka" La rubia la abrazó tan fuerte y tan necesitada que hizo que su amiga dejara salir algunas lágrimas.

Nanoha al ver a las dos amigas tan abrazadas, sintió enojo y envidia, pero... porque ¿Envidia? Lo que ella sabía era que quería alejar a Suzuka de Fate. _"No puedo soportarlo... Suzuka-chan alejáte de Fate-chan si no yo... espera QUE YO QUE? ¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS LA LLAMÉ POR SU NOMBRE?! Aggghhh estoy loca" _ Suspirando la cobriza intentó alejar todo eso tan... extraño.

"Oye Fate-chan, no llores. Sólo era una broma" Yunno tenía una sonrisa burlesca.

Fate se soltó de Suzuka y decidida empezó a caminar hacía aquel chico tan patético. El otro rubio esperaba tranquilamente, aún con esa sonrisa socarrona en su cara. Nanoha podía ver en aquellos burdeos el odio y la tristeza. La culpa nuevamente llegó a ella. Bajó la mirada notando las manos de Fate llenas de sangre. _"¿Qué le pasó...?" _Se preguntó algo preocupada.

Testarossa dejó salir unas risitas sarcásticas, haciendo que Yunno quitara su sonrisa idiota y que Nanoha pusiera atención. Fate miró fijamente a Yunno, reflejando su odio. Incluso sus burdeos se veían más rojos de lo normal. Por otro lado el chico empezó a sentirse nervioso, pues aquella chica estaba empezando a darle miedo.

"Eres muy gracioso Yunno..." Fate sonrió.

"..." El nombrado no contestó. Tan sólo seguía absorto en la mirada carmesí.

"Yo también puedo Bromear" La rubia agarró del cuello de su camisa a Yunno, acercándolo más a ella. Fate esperó algún movimiento de su enemigo, pero al ver que no hacía nada, continúo. "Ya me tienes harta con tus estupideces, Scrya. Si tan sólo vieras que a tu alrededor hay gente hipócrita que sólo te quiere por tu "fama". En cambio yo. Yo tengo a amigas leales que harían cualquier cosa por mí. Espero que pronto veas tu miseria. La novia que tienes un día te dejara, quién sabe. Puede que hasta yo te la quite" Fate miró a Nanoha con indeferencia. "Mejor no, yo quiero a una persona tierna y sincera, no a una que se vea tan zorra" Nanoha miró impactada a la rubia, no sabía que sentir en ese momento. Quizo intervenir, pero la mirada amenazante de Fate, se lo impidió.

"Jamás podrás quitarme a Nanoha" Yunno intentó quitarse aquellas manos, fallando en el intento.

"Todo puede pasar..." Y sin más Fate le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna al chico, tirándolo en el suelo. Sin estar del todo satisfecha, le soltó una patada en el abdomen. Sus amigos se habían acercado, pero al instante se detuvieron. Ya que aquellos ojos daban miedo.

La clase entera ya no supo que hacer, así que ignorando a Yunno, regresaron en silencio a sus lugares, unos miraban de reojo a Fate, quién ya había regresado con sus amigas. Nadie más habló o dijo algo, no tenía caso. Las cosas que dijo Fate eran ciertas, la mayoría de ellos sólo le hablaban a aquel mariscal por conveniencia. No porque en verdad les agradara. En cuanto a la capitana de Tennis, ella seguía sin decir o hacer algo. Las palabras de la rubia eran hirientes, la insultó. Cosa que también ella le había hecho. Mirándola unos instantes, se dijo. _"Un insulto se regresa con insulto, yo lo dije y ahora me lo dicen. El Karma existe..."_

Pronto las clases terminaron y todo alumno fue saliendo de aquella escuela muy felices, pues para algunos había sido aburrido mientras que para otros fue uno lleno de sorpresas. Afuera de la escuela, estaba un lujoso deportivo con un chico peliazul recargado en el. Algunas chicas que pasaban cerca de él. Intentaban llamar su atención o simplemente coquetearle, pero el chico no se inmutaba a esas cosas. Para él solo Amy estaba en su cabeza. _"Que chicas tan locas..."_ Pensó, suspirando.

Fate y Alicia iban saliendo junto a sus amigas riendo un poco, cuando Alicia se enteró de lo sucedido quería ir a romperle la cara de nuevo a Yunno, pero su hermana le dijo que no valía la pena, ya que ella se vengaría de otra manera. La gemela no tardó en notar que su hermana se había lastimado la mano, así que la reprendió un poco. Al final terminó llevándola a enfermería en donde Shamal curó esa herida.

Chrono al divizar a las chicas, se alejó de su auto acercándose a ellas. Las alumnas de aquella escuela veían con curiosidad al peliazul, pues había llamado tanto la atención que ya había chicas observándole de lejos. Así conforme él avanzaba, ojos curiosos le seguían. Una vez que llegó hasta a ellas, las saludó.

"Hola chicas" Sonrió.

"Hola Chrono-kun" Hayate sonrió amistosamente junto a las demás.

Chrono observó a cada una notando que estaban ocultándole algo, miró a Hayate que de repente miró hacía otro lado. Su mirada pasó a Arisa que parecía más que molesta por algo, luego a Suzuka que se notaba triste. Y para el final miró a sus dos hermanas, su mirada se dirigió a algo que le llamó bastante la atención. En la mano de Fate pudo ver una benda que de seguro recién se la había puesto ya que él no recordaba que la llevara el día anterior.

"¿Qué le paso a tu mano Fate?" Chrono agarró la mano de su hermana exáminandola.

"Me lastimé sin querer" La rubia miró su mano también.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Inquirió el chico mirando a Alicia.

"Sí, es que pasó algo y bueno..." Alicia no dijo nada más, sólo miró a su hermana tristemente.

"No me digas que fue..." En ese mismo instante iba saliendo Yunno junto a Nanoha y varios de sus amigos del mismo. Chrono pudo ver que los "amigos" del chico estaban heridos. Su ceño se frunció, pues ya iba entendiendo todo.

"Hey amigo! Alejáte de esa cosa, te puede contagiar la fealdad" Los amigos de Yunno rieron haciendo enojar en el proceso a Chrono.

"Vaya, por fin conozco al mariscal de esta escuela" Chrono esperó a que el otro chico llegara hasta él.

"¿Eres algún fan?" Inquirió divertido.

"¿Fan de ti? No me hagas reír. Yo jamás sería "fan" de un mariscal tan idiota como tu" Chrono sonrió burlonamente.

Yunno se puso más cerca de Chrono intentando intimidarlo. "Hay que ver que dijiste lo mismo que Ali"

"Parece que ella y yo pensamos igual"

"¿Y tu quién te crees para decirme eso?"

"El mariscal de TSAB" Yunno se quedó estupefacto pues él jamás había conocido al tan nombrado mariscal de esa escuela, muchos decían que era el mejor y que siempre llevaba a su equipo a la victoria.

"Jaaa! Ni creas que me tragare ese cuento" En ese instante llegó una camioneta negra y de ahí salieron varios chicos portando una chaqueta color negra con un lobo en la espalda. Yunno y sus amigos al reconocer ese uniforme, no dijeron nada. Se quedaron callados como niños buenos.

"¿Ahora me crees?" Sonrió Chrono orgulloso.

Verossa rápidamente se acercó a su mejor amigo, siendo seguido por Vice. Los dos amigos ya conocían a toda la familia de su amigo, por lo que ellos también estaban a favor de Fate. "¿Pasa algo Chrono?" Preguntó Verossa tranquilamente, él miró a las gemelas y les sonrió amistosamente, regresando el saludo.

"Nada malo Verossa, sólo estoy conversando con mi buen amigo Yunno. Adivina es el mariscal de aquí" Esto último lo dijo sarcásticamente.

Verossa entendiendo todo, alzó una ceja en diversión para después poner su brazo en el hombro del peliazul. "Vaya, vaya. ¿Así que eres tu ehh?"

"Tienes algún problema con eso?" Preguntó bruscamente.

"Para nada, después de todo mi escuela no es quien tiene a un idiota como tu de líder" Vice rió haciendo que Yunno lo mirara con fastidio.

"Bueno dejemos eso de lado. Tengo una pregunta para ti mi estimado Yunno" Chrono miró seriamente al chico.

"¿Qué es?" El rubio lo miró desafiante.

"¿Que sientes al molestar a una chica?" El peliazul se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna respuesta.

"Yo no molesto a ninguna" Respondió con indiferencia.

"¿A no? Entonces como se le llama a lo que le haces a Fate"

"Jajaja, a esa? Pues sólo le hago ver la realidad" Nanoha miraba confundida al peliazul, pues no tenía ni idea de quien era. Por lo que escuchó solo sabía que era mariscal y nada más.

"¿Esa?" Chrono entrecerró sus ojos.

"Sí, ocea mírala no tiene gracia. Sólo es una del montón" El peliazul estaba empezando a sentir ira hacía Yunno. Él sólo quería comprobar que tan cobarde era ese chico al insultar a una mujer de esa manera.

"Así que tu eres el que molesta a Fate-chan eh? Parece que no te has visto en un espejo" Intervino Vice.

"Por lo menos no me veo de esa manera tan estup-" Chrono interrumpió a Yunno dándole un puñetazo fuerte que hizo que sangre saliera rápidamente de su boca.

"¡A FATE NO LE VUELVES A HABLAR DE ESA MANERA, MALDITO BASTARDO! AQUI ESTOY YO PARA DEFENDERLA" Verossa junto a Vice tuvieron que agarrar a su amigo, pues el chico estaba descontrolable.

"Basta Chrono, vamónos de aqui" Fate agarró la mano de hermano pidiéndole así que se calmara.

"Sólo porque tu me lo pides Fate" Chrono se calmó agarrando con más fuerza la mano de su hermana, pues así le demostraba su apoyo y cariño de hermano. "Y en cuanto a ti Yunno, nos vemos el fin de semana en el campo. Preparáte porque te dejare en rídiculo" Y sin más todos se fueron, dejando a los presentes como idiotas. Nanoha sólo suspiró ya estaba harta de estar viendo como a su novio lo golpeaban así que sin más se fue directo a su auto dejando al rubio tirado. De lejos la cobriza pudo ver a Fate ser abrazada por aquel chico. Una tristeza arrazó su corazón, pues verla tan cariñosa con él. No le gustó. Pero lo que más le dolió fue ver que sonreía tan abiertamente con Chrono. _"Ella luce bien con una sonrisa en su rostro... aunque sonría con él..."_

**Y aquí acaba este cap! Gracias a los que leen. Lamento el retraso pero jaja los juegos me distraen siempre XDD Este fue un poco más largo. Aquí Yunno resultó ser más golpeado jajaja pobre infeliz XD bueno nos vemos cuidense**

**Hasta la próxima. ;D**

**pd: Gracias por corregirme con el nombre de Suzuka jajaja XD **


	3. Chapter 3

"Partido"

**N/A: Hola a todos!~ Espero que esten bien, porque yo tengo una flojera... XD pero bueno, quiero agradecerles por leer este fic. Los he dejado curiosos con lo que pasará XD les puedo asegurar que ese desgraciado hurón sufrirá 3:D. Bueno sin más.**

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después del "show" que dieron en la escuela los dos mariscales, la gente ya empezaba a comentar sobre ello. Todo mundo decía que Chrono ganaría, pues tenía una fama y porque no decirlo hasta talento para el futbol americano. Por otro lado Yunno Scrya era el mariscal más idiota que la gente haya visto, pues siempre intentaba usar metódos que no le resultaban como quería. Cuando Chrono le había dado un golpe muy bueno a la cara del rubio, absolutamente todos empezaron a burlarse de Yunno, mientras que alababan al peliazul. Había un rumor y que era bastante interesante para todos, dicho rumor era el que corría como el viento, pues la escuela entera se preguntaba ¿Que era Chrono, el mariscal de élite de Alicia y Fate? Por supuesto que ninguno se imaginaba que Chrono era hermano de las gemelas, todos se enfocaban más al talento que el chico tenía. La pregunta de las chicas e interesadas en el mismo era ¿Que tenían que ver Chrono y Fate? se podía decir que las chicas estaban "indignadas" puesto que un chico tan atractivo y con propuestas en el extranjero defendía a Fate. A la rubia más "inferior" a ellas.

Por otra parte Nanoha Takamachi estaba que se comía las uñas de curiosidad, pues Fate estaba siendo muy amable y cariñosa con aquel peliazul. Ella jamás logró ver esos burdeos tan felices y brillantes o acciones tan sinceras y amorosas. ¿Que era el mariscal de TSAB de Fate? ¿Serían novios? esa última pregunta la descartó pues sería sorprendente eso tanto para ella como para toda la preparatoria de Seishou.

_"No me gusta para nada esa actitud..."_ Pensó Nanoha, recordando a Fate abrazada de Chrono.

Después de meditar y darle vueltas al asunto, decidió regresar al presente, en donde ella se encontraba con su familia, puesto que habían ido a ver el partido más hablado en su escuela y claro en TSAB. Sus padres no iban a apoyar a Yunno, como algunos creían puesto que ellos habían ido a alentar a Chrono. Cosa que molestó un poco a la cobriza, pero no podía interferir en eso, aunque quisiera. Ella por su parte sólo había ido para comprobar si es cierto que el mariscal de élite de aquella prestigiosa universidad era tan bueno en el deporte y claro porque sabía o más bien presentía que Fate iría al partido.

Nanoha había escuchado rumores acerca de que Fate no era tan tonta o inocente, pues estar a lado de Chrono era un prestigio, según algunas chicas. También se hablaba sobre la repentina explosión del peliazul cuando Yunno empezó a hablar mal de Fate. El como la defendió y el como le hablaba con tanto cariño. Nanoha sintió una punzada en su pecho, pues esa imagen de ellos dos juntos le molestaba. _"Debo dejar de ver tanta televisión..."_

Mientras la cobriza esperaba pacientemente a que sus padres encontraran un buen lugar para poder tener una mejor vista del partido. Fate estaba con su propia familia, ya sea conversando o comiendo un poco de palomitas. La rubia había visto desde hace un buen rato a Nanoha, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, puesto que ahora lo más importante para ella era su hermano. Alicia había ido con Hayate y Arisa a comprar más cosas, pues a las dos les encantaban demasiado las cosas dulces. Por otro lado Suzuka estaba a lado de Fate comiendo palomitas. La pelimorada hacía uno que otro comentario sobre el partido, haciendo que la rubia le pusiera su entera atención.

"Entonces Fate-chan, ¿Crees que Chrono-kun se ponga muy agresivo?" Suzuka había asistido a un partido anterior del peliazul y ahí pudo notar que las tacleadas del chico no tenían nada de delicadeza.

"Bueno, yo creo que tal vez deje vivir a Yunno. Aunque estará postrado en una cama" Fate sonrió orgullosa de su hermano.

"Fate-chan, no seas exagerada"

"Jajaja, todo puede pasar" La rubia acarició aquellos cabellos morados, haciendo reír y sonrojar a Suzuka.

A la distancia Nanoha pudo ver aquella acción, algo que le provocó enojo, sin que ella se diera cuenta su ceño ya estaba fruncido.

"Nanoha-chan, ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Miyuki.

"Nada, onee-chan. ¿Que te parece si todos nos sentamos ahí?" Señaló una grada más abajo de donde estaba la familia Harlaown

"Claro, hay una buena vista" La familia empezó a caminar directo hacía el lugar indicado. Tan tranquilos como siempre, los Takamachi le dieron los buenos días a los Harlaown a pesar de que no se conocieran. Nanoha miró unos instantes a Fate y en sus ojos notó que sólo a ella la miraba con rencor e indiferencia.

Alicia, Hayate y Arisa ya iban acercándose con varias cosas que habían comprado, la gemela notó como su hermana se miraba con Nanoha, pero no duró mucho ya que la cobriza le dio la espalda y se sentó junto a su familia.

"Hey, Hayate. Parece que tu amiga vino al partido"

"Ella ya no es mi amiga" Hayate volteó hacía donde Alicia miraba y repentinamente su ceño se frunció.

"Esa Nanoha no tiene vergüenza" Intervino Arisa.

"Eso parece..." Las tres chicas llegaron hacía los demás ofreciendo las cosas que les fueron pedidas.

"Hija, te he dicho mil veces que eso te va a poner gorda" Precia observaba como Alicia comía con una desesperación.

"Dejame ser mamá, además a ti también te gustan" La rubia le ofreció chocolates a su madre.

"Pero yo los como de vez en cuando. En cambio tu, los comes como si fueran la única comida que tuvieras" Precia tomó dos chocolates.

"Querida, eres una mentirosa. Yo te he visto hacer lo mismo que Ali" Lindy le guiñó un ojo a su hija divertidamente.

"L-Lindy! No tenías que decir eso" Precia se sonrojó un poco.

"Ustedes dos, ya dejen de hacer tanto ruido" Fate le arrebató a su hermana los chocolates.

"¡Fate! Esos chocolates eran mios" Alicia hizo un puchero infantil

"Tú lo has dicho ERAN tuyos" Fate comió otro chocolate.

"Mou! Fate-baka!" Alicia agarró una bolsa de frituras, abriéndolas bruscamente.

"Fate-chan, dame uno" Suzuka agarró un chocolate, abriéndolo igual de desesperada que Alicia.

"Oye hija, pasáme las palomitas" Pidió Lindy a Fate.

"Claro" La rubia le dio las palomitas, comiendo otro chocolate.

"Tú también te pondrás gorda, al igual que tu hermana y tu madre" Lindy le arrebató la bolsa de chocolates a Fate.

"¡L-Lindy!" Precia miró indignada a su esposa.

"¿Qué? Sólo di mi humilde opinión"

"Eso no fue humilde madre" Alicia miró enojada a la peliverde.

"Ya no se quejen" Lindy le restó importancia al asunto.

Nanoha que había estado atenta desde que la plática comenzó, sus dudas iban creciendo, pues Alicia le decía "madre" a la tal Lindy, cuando la misma dijo que la madre de Alicia también se pondría gorda. ¿Acaso esas personas estaban casadas? _"Sería lo más lógico..." _Pensó, mientras comía frituras.

En otra parte del campo, para ser exactos en los vestidores. Estaba el equipo de Chrono, estudiando una vez más sus jugadas. Su coach les decía que en el campo mostraran su capacidad, puesto que todo el equipo era muy bueno. Él los ánimaba a que dieran su mejor esfuerzo y que no se dejaran llevar por la ira hacía alguno de los otros jugadores. Ya que el coach se había enterado que el mariscal de su equipo había ido a la preparatoria Seishou a armar un escándalo. Él se encargó de regañar al chico, pues no quería que se calentara la cabeza. Aunque también lo había alabado ya que enfrente de todo mundo, Chrono defendió a su hermana, el coach le dijo que eso era de hombres y de caballeros. No como Yunno, quién tal vez tenía la apariencia de uno más comportarse como uno, no era lo mismo. El peliazul había recibido una sanción, una leve ya que su coach no permitiría que el peliazul faltara, pues él siempre era la persona que le daba la elegancia al partido.

"Muy bien muchachos, tengamos un partido satisfactorio" El coach puso su mano en el centro de donde todos se encontraban.

"¡Sí señor!" Todo el equipo puso sus manos junto a la del coach.

"¡Demuestrenle a esos cabrones lo que es jugar!" Todos rieron ante esto, pero en parte tenía razón su entrenador.

"¡Sí señor!" Los chicos se pusieron sus cascos y formaron una línea. Pues el juego estaba a punto de empezar. Sus uniformes eran de color azul marino con gris, atrás de las playeras estaban sus números y nombres. Mientras que en el centro estaba la cara de un lobo. En el casco, en el lado izquierdo estaba también un lobo.

En otro de los vestidores estaba el equipo de la preparatoria Seishou, ninguno era como el equipo de la TSAB, pues todos estaban disperzados, ninguno decía algo que los alentara, tan sólo estaban sentados, esperando a que el juego diera inicio. Sus uniformes eran color verde con un jaguar en el centro. No eran tan finos como los de sus contricantes, puesto que al equipo de Scrya le faltaba talento.

"¡Más les vale ganar!" Gritó el coach, mirando con recelo a Yunno.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo se pusieron sus cascos y formaron una línea. _"A llegado la hora.. morderás el polvo Chrono"_ Yunno se puso el casco.

Todos los presentes al instante pusieron atención al campo, pues el partido estaba por comenzar. Las animadoras de TSAB salieron haciendo piruetas entre otros movimientos, entre ellas estaba la novia de Chrono. Amy Limiette líder de las animadoras. La familia Harlaown junto a la demás audiencia se pusieron de pie, todo mundo estaba excitado, pues este partido sería también el debut de Chrono hacía las más grandes ligas. Amy a lo lejos pudo ver a la familia de su novio, así que siendo alzada por sus compañeras saludó a la familia.

"¡Ten cuidado Amy!" Gritó una emocionada Precia.

"Jajaja, querida. Amy no puede oírte desde aquí" Lindy le sonrió con cariño a su mujer.

El equipo de Chrono salió después, siendo alentado por todo mundo. La audiencia gritaba "¡TSAB, TSAB, TSAB!"

"¡Chrono! mucha suerte" Amy abrazó a su novio y le dio un beso.

"Gracias, Amy" Chrono dejó ir a su novia.

"Aquí empieza todo" Verossa le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su mejor amigo.

"Hoy será el peor día para Scrya" Vice se acercó a sus amigos.

"Ganaremos"

El equipo de Yunno no tardó en salir siendo obviamente abucheado por todo mundo, el rubio sólo se limitó a mirar hacía su novia que al parecer no le animaba para nada. Sus esmeraldas se fijaron en la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella. Fate al igual que él se miraron con odio. Más los burdeos de Fate infrigían más miedo. También pudo ver a una Arisa mentándosela junto a Hayate. Suzuka ignoraba por completo a Yunno mientras que Alicia lo miraba como una cosa insignificante. Las madres de las gemelas por fin tuvieron el "honor" de conocer al chico que le hacía de cuadritos la vida a una de sus gemelas. Lindy le dijo a su esposa que el padre de Yunno trabajaba para ella. Le dijo que el padre del rubio era una buena persona a comparación de su hijo, quién se veía altanero. A lo que Precia sólo dijo: "Perro que ladra no muerde"

**"Hola a todos! Espero que esten ansiosos ya que el mejor equipo de Fútbol americano esta aquí!" **Gritó el interlocutor.

Gritos excitados fueron la respuesta para el comentarista, quién también se veía muy feliz. A un lado de este, se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello negro y de ojos color grises. Portaba un elegante traje y a vista de todos se veía feliz por ver un partido interesante. **"¿Usted que opina sobre este partido coach Stevens?"** Preguntó el comentarista.

**"Será un gran partido" **El coach sonrió observando a Chrono.

**"Sin duda alguna, veremos que paliza le daran a los jaguares" **El comentarista puso su atención al juego.

"Muy bien equipo, vamos a destrozar a esos inútiles! Vice te quiero de mi lado izquierdo, Verossa estarás a mi lado derecho" Indicó el mariscal.

"De acuerdo" Dijeron ambos Guards

"Abukara y Dashi, ustedes dos se encargaran de bloquear pases"

"¡Sí, señor!"

"¡Los demás ya saben sus posiciones!. ¡¿Quiénes ganaran este partido?!" Alentó el mariscal

"¡Nosotros!"

"¡No los escucho!"

"¡NOSOTROS!"

"¡A patear traseros! ¡1, 2, 3,TSAB!" El equipo se dispersó a sus respectivos lugares, listos para un emocionante partido.

El arbitro para dicho partido empezó a dirigirse a los equipos, el hombre miró a ambos mariscales preguntándoles si ya estaban listos. Una vez que todo estaba en orden, el arbitro puso su silbato en sus labios y dio inicio a este excitante encuentro.

"¡Morderás el polvo, Chrono!" Aseguró Yunno.

"Deja de alardear" Chrono agarró el balón _"Terminarás en rídiculo Scrya..."_

**"¡Y asi se da inicio a este gran juego! Pero vaya que juego, parece que hay una gran rivalidad entre los mariscales!"** Opinó el comentarista.

**"Eso parece, pero si te das cuenta el mariscal Chrono se enfoca más en el partido"** Stevens observó más detalladamente al peliazul, notando ese talento natural. _"Este chico tiene un gran futuro..."_

"¡Vamos Chrono!" Alentó Fate

"¡Destrozálo!" Gritaron Arisa y Alicia.

Mientras tanto en el campo, Yunno intenta por todos los medios taclear a su contricante, pero le resultaba dificil pues Verossa siempre interviene. "¡Pase largo!" Gritó Chrono.

Vice empezó a correr rápidamente burlando a los jugadores contrarios, detrás de él habían cinco chicos intentando derrivarlo, aunque era algo dificil ya que Vice corría demasiado. Todos los espectadores se pusieron de pie emocionados, pues ya estaba segura la primera anotación.

Chrono lanzó el balón hacía su amigo, para después ser tacleado por un jugador contrario, el cuál lo hizo muy lento, pues el pase ya había sido dado. El balón viajaba a una velocidad increíble al igual que su altura. Vice logró burlar al último jugador y con éxito agarró el balón haciendo la primera anotación para TSAB. **"¡Increíble, que pase tan largo!" **Decía un emocionado comentarista.

Los espectadores gritaron ante tal acto, pues todo estaba en suspenso, Fate abrazó a Suzuka de la emoción, mientras que los demás silbaban y alababan a Chrono y a Vice. Nanoha por su parte estaba con la boca abierta a más no poder. Chrono la había soprendido demasiado. Ahora entendía la envidia de las chicas de su escuela hacía Fate. Su mirada se enfocó a Yunno, quién estaba tendido en el suelo, restándole importancia miró nuevamente al peliazul, notando que este, le mandaba saludos a la familia. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, Chrono le mandaba una sonrisa deslumbrante a Fate. Ella volteó rápidamente hacía la rubia notando que le regresaba el saludo.

Los Takamachi empezaron a emocionarse más, pues apenas comenzaba el partido y Chrono ya los tenía impresionados. Los papás de Nanoha voltearon a ver a las dos mujeres que animaban al chico.

"Deben de estar muy orgullosas, ese chico es increíble" Comentó Momoko.

"Lo estamos, Chrono es el mejor" Lindy le sonrió amistosamente a Momoko.

"Ese muchacho tiene un buen potencial" Shiro miró al peliazul.

"Gracias por sus buenos comentarios" Agradeció Precia.

"No nos agradezca, es la verdad. Oh, por cierto soy Momoko Takamachi y este es mi esposo Shiro" Presento la matriarca.

"Mucho gusto Momoko, Shiro" Las dos madres estrecharon la mano de aquellos individuos gentilmente.

"Vamos muy bien chicos" Chrono volvió a tomar su posición.

Un silbido se escuchó nuevamente, dándole inicio al partido, esta vez sacaba el equipo de Yunno, tan rápido como el silbido se había oído, el rubio dio un pase algo errado, ya que termino en las manos de Vice. "¡Maldición!" Yunno empezó a correr tratando de taclearlo.

"¡Es todo tuyo, Verossa!" Vice lanzó perfectamente el balón hacía su amigo.

**"¿Que pasa aqui? Parece que los guards se estan burlando del mariscal enemigo" **La tribuna reía ante esto, pues lo que el comentarista dijo era cierto, Verossa y Vice se pasaban como si nada el balón, burlando a todos los contricantes. Ellos corrían a los lados de la cancha, siendo seguidos por Yunno y uno de sus amigos, la gracia de todo esto era que pareciera que jugaban al gato y al ratón. Esto claro era para ridiculizarlo pero la vez para distraerlos. Chrono empezó a correr más rápido para poder llegar hasta sus amigos.

**"¡Miren quien va ahí! Chrono esta corriendo hasta el centro del campo! ¿Acaso esto era para distraer a los enemigos?" **

Chrono corría y corría evitando a todo mundo, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pidió el pase. Verossa lanzó el balón hacía su amigo, Yunno corrió hasta Chrono a unos cuantos metros de alcanzarlo. "¡Ya casi!" Gritó el rubio. Estiró sus manos para jalarlo y hacerlo caer, pero su sorpresa fue que Vice iba detrás de él y con un último brinco lo tiró al suelo.

"Jajaja eres tan estúpido! Jamás alcanzarás a nuestro mariscal" Vice se quitó encima del otro.

**"¡Segunda anotación señores! Chrono lo ha hecho de nuevo!" **El gritadero no se hizo esperar de nuevo.

Chrono levantó el balón, mostrandoselo a todo el mundo. "¡TSAB,TSAB,TSAB!" alababan.

"¡Con un demonio!" Yunno se levantó nuevamente.

**"TSAB lleva la victoria, ¿Podrán los jaguares hacer algo?"**

"¡Scrya, ponte más listo!" Gritó un furioso coach.

El juego seguía a favor de TSAB para molestia de Yunno, quién ya se estaba hartando de estar siendo regañado por su coach. _"Tengo que hacer algo..."_ Pensó, observando a Chrono.

Los jaguares estaban más que resignados en ganar pues todo lo que hacían no resultaba del todo bien. Chrono y su equipo seguían anotando como si fuera tan fácil o más bien como si el equipo contrario no estuviera ahí. El coach de los jaguares estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, pues sus jugadores eran un total fracaso. A final de cuentas dejó de reclamarle a Yunno y a los demás. Tan sólo observaba como aquella escuela prestigiada ganaba sin demora alguna.

Al partido ya sólo le quedaban unos cuantos minutos, unos que aprovecharía Yunno para deshacerse de Chrono, se dijo que aunque no ganara si le dejaría un "recordatorio" al peliazul. Quién precisamente estaba cumpliendo su promesa, pues estuvo avergonzándolo desde que inició el partido. Scrya había volteado a ver a su novia, quién fingía no conocerlo. Esto le había calentado la cabeza a Yunno, así que para desquitarse, quién más si no con el mariscal de TSAB.

"Muy bien chicos, estamos en los ultimos minutos" Chrono observó el reloj del tablero. "Hagamos un buen pase, ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo mariscal" Chrono sonrió y todos se posicionaron nuevamente.

El silbato sonó nuevamente, sin perder tiempo todos empezaron a taclear a otros, Chrono esperó el momento para pasar entre ellos y mandar un pase. Miró a Verosaa notando que estaba libre, retrocedió unos pasos mandando el balón hacía su amigo. Con lo que no contó Chrono, es que Yunno iba en dirección suya. Cuando el peliazul reaccionó ya no tuvo tiempo de moverse. Por otro lado el rubio se le fue con todo dejando ir todo su peso hacía el abdomen de Chrono, a pesar de que el peliazul llevaba sus protectores no le sirvió de mucho, pues el otro mariscal se le lanzó con una fuerza increíble. Chrono al sentir el golpe, de su boca salió sangre, mientras que su cuerpo caía al cesped. Todo mundo se quedó en completo silencio ante lo que estaba pasando. Las gemelas miraban sorprendidas lo que había pasado, mientras Precia y Lindy se llevaban las manos a la boca. Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka dejaron de respirar. Los Takamachi estaban asustados, pues la sangre de Chrono manchó un poco el cesped.

Yunno se levantó del otro mariscal mirándolo con repulsión mientras una sonrisa burlesca se mostraba en sus facciones. "Tu triunfo no duraría siempre" el mariscal se fue, dejando a un Chrono inconsiente.

Rápidamente el partido fue detenido, Verossa y Vice corrieron hasta donde estaba su amigo, notando que estaba inconsiente. El peliverde miró la sangre de su amigo.

"Chrono... vamos viejo despierta" Verossa lo agitó un poco intentando que su amigo despertara.

"¡CHRONOOOO!" El gritó desgarrador de Fate se dejó oír en la tribuna. Lágrimas salían de sus bellos burdeos. Sin pensarlo empezó a bajar las gradas intentando llegar hasta su hermano.

"¡Fate, espera!" Tanto la familia como las amigas de la rubia, empezaron a bajar las gradas. Los Takamachi, sin pensarlo siguieron a la otra familia.

"¡Todo es tu maldita culpa!" Vice se levantó dirigiéndose a un Yunno satisfecho.

Vice agarró a Yunno de su camisa y sin pensarlo le soltó un golpe haciendo que cayera en el suelo. "¡Maldito idiota!" el chico se puso encima de Scrya y siguió golpeándolo.

"¡Vice, detente!" Intervino Abukara y Dashi.

"¡Sueltenme, todavía no acabo con él!" Vice intentó safarse del agarre, pero falló.

"¡Chrono!" Fate se dejó caer en el cesped observando a su hermano.

"Tranquila Fate-chan" Verossa miró a su amigo.

"A un lado por favor, los paramédicos ya están aqui" Todos los demás integrantes se hicieron a un lado dándole acceso a los paramédicos, quienes llevaban una camilla.

Rápidamente subieron al mariscal a la camilla y se lo llevaron, Fate fue agarrada por Verossa, pues sabía que no tardaría en darles alcanze. "Todo estará bien"

Los Takamachi le dijeron a Precia y a Lindy que contaban con su entero apoyo, que tal vez no se conocían del todo pero aún así tendrían su ayuda. Ellas agradecidas, se quedaron junto a ellos.

Nanoha por su parte se dirigió a Yunno, el cuál estaba golpeado. No hizo algún movimiento. Tan sólo lo observaba con algo de asco y repulsión. El rubio por su parte pensó que su novia le ayudaría a levantarse, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

"No puedo creer que hayas llegado a tanto...eres un idiota" La voz de Nanoha sonó demasiado fría.

"Eso le pasa por creerse tanto"

"Que sea mejor jugador que tú, no te da derecho a hacer eso"

"¿Lo vas a defender?" Yunno frunció el ceño.

"Sí, porque él si es un hombre"

"Yo también lo soy" Se defendió Yunno.

"No lo eres, sólo eres un mediocre. Haz caído muy bajo Yunno"

"¿Ahora eres la madre de calcuta?" Preguntó burlonamente mientras se levantaba.

"Al menos no hago este tipo de vagezas, no quiero saber más de ti. Me daría una vergüenza tan sólo de estar cerca tuyo"

"A mí nadie me deja" Yunno agarró del brazo a Nanoha.

"Sueltáme" Forcejeo la cobriza.

"Eres y serás mi novia, ¿Entendiste?"

Shiro había estado al pendiente de su hija desde que se había acercado al chico más idiota que haya conocido. Al ver como Yunno agarraba tan bruscamente a su hija, empezó a dirigirse hacía ellos. "Suelta a mi hija" Ordenó Shiro.

Al instante el rubio dejó a Nanoha, mirando al padre. "Shiro-san..."

"No te quiero cerca de mi hija o juro que vas arrepentirte el resto de tu vida" Amenazó.

"Pero yo la quiero"

"Eso a mi no me importa, yo no quiero que vean a mi hija cerca de alguien como tú"

"¿Usted está en mi contra?"

"Más que eso, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón. Ya estás advertido, alejáte de todo lo relacionado con mi hija y mi familia o haré que te metan a la cárcel" Y con eso Shiro se fue junto a su hija. Nanoha en ningun momento volteó hacía atrás. Se dijo que nunca se arrepentiría de haberse alejado de él. _"Eres un idiota..."_

Pronto todos los presentes fueron llevados hacía los vestidores, en donde estaba la camilla del peliazul, el doctor que lo atendió dijo que Chrono había recibido en golpe muy fuerte en su abdomen, también les dijo que tenía una costilla rota. Pero que pronto estaría bien. Su desmayo se debió a que fue tanto el aire que le faltó que perdió el conocimiento. Todos se alegraron de que no había pasado nada más. Fate había abrazado a su hermano ya despierto y lo regañó de darle un susto de muerte, aunque se alegraba de que estaba bien. Por otro lado el partido quedó en victoria para ellos, puesto que Verossa si había hecho anotación a los últimos segundos. En cuanto a Yunno, sería expulsado del equipo y de la escuela, puesto que la directora Leti Lowran no quería que su escuela tuviera mala reputación debido a un insolente alumno.

Nanoha por su parte sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, aunque le quedaba muchas cosas por hacer. Entre ellas estaba el conseguir que Fate la perdonara. Sabía que sería un reto dificil, pero ahora que sus padres tenían nuevas amistades, quería hacer lo correcto. Para empezar haría las pases con sus amigas y claro con la gemela de Fate. Ahora que sabía el lazo que unía a la rubia con aquel chico, sentía una felicidad enorme. Aún no sabía el porque, pero lo averiguaría como fuera. _"Intentaré que seamos amigas..."_

En cuanto al debut de Chrono, quedó en que él iba a pensar en la propuesta que el coach Stevens le estaba ofreciendo. Dicho coach le dijo que había sido un gran partido y que le agradaba ver como el mariscal se llevaba bien con todo su equipo. El peliazul le agradeció ya que no era fácil tener buenos puntos a favor con un coach tan famoso y exigente como lo era Stevens...

.

.

.

.

.

**Y hasta aquí este cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^ como se darán cuenta ahora si Yunno valió ma... el caso es que nuevas cosas pasarán. ¿Perdonará Fate a Nanoha? ¿Alicia aceptará a Nanoha? todo esto lo sabrán pronto. **

**Gracias por su atención. Nos vemos cuídense. Espero sus reviews.**

**Atte:**

**Jessica-chan (n.n)7 **


	4. Chapter 4

"Empezando de cero..."

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores.**

Después de lo sucedido en el partido, yo quería golpear a ese idiota hurón. Quería destrozarle la cara por haberle hecho daño a mi hermano. Ese inútil no es más que un brabucón y bueno para nada, siempre fastidiando. Chrono me dijo que no hiciera caso a eso, ya que no valía la pena gastar energías con él. Haciendo caso a lo que me dijo mi hermano, decidí dejarlo por la santa paz. Por otro lado me había enterado de que Yunno había sido expulsado de la escuela, no sabía si reírme o ignorarlo por completo. Aunque me imagino que su novia debe estar triste por no estar con aquel canalla. Lógico pues es su novio, aunque parece estar en una actitud muy diferente... No sé que le pasa o que mosca le picó porque últimamente está siendo amable con todos. Supongo que se esta volviendo loca. Escuché algunos rumores de que pronto habría un partido importante de Tennis y Nanoha tenia que asistir. Según algunas chicas, al parecer ella ya no estaba con Yunno. ¿Sería cierto? No lo sé, y la verdad... no sé si me importa ahora. Cuando había llegado a la escuela me encontré cara a cara con ella. Como siempre, creí que me miraría de forma repugnante, como el resto hacía. Pero mi sorpresa fue que en realidad ella me sonrió, en ese instante pensé que estaba soñando pues ¿Nanoha, sonriéndole a alguien como yo? Era dificil de creer y más si ella es la chica más popular de la escuela. Me había quedado petrificada en mi lugar, intentando reaccionar rápidamente, pero para cuando lo hice, ella ya no estaba. No voy a negar que me había gustado que por una vez me sonriera, pero mis inseguridades eran mayores y preguntas llegaban a mi mente. ¿Estará tramando algo? ¿Quiere avergonzarme enfrente de todos? Ya no se que creer, así que haré como que jamás me sonrió y que jamás me miraron sus preciosos zafiros.

(~o~o~o~)

Nanoha estaba tranquila en su lugar, observando como su sensei daba la clase. Desde que Yunno ya no estaba ahí, todo era diferente. La escuela entera actuaba con un poco más de normalidad. Cuando la cobriza se había cruzado con Fate, sintió nervios. Observaba como aquella chica la miraba de una manera que no entendía. Nanoha se había propuesto hacerse amiga de las gemelas y claro recuperar la amistad que tenía con las demás. La cobriza le había dedicado una sincera sonrisa a Fate, la cuál notó había desconcertado un poco a aquella rubia. Sabía que su misión era difícil. Pero ahora que veía las cosas desde otro punto, notaba que aquella chica era desconfiada, y claro lo entendía pues había recibido muchas burlas. _"Debo esforzarme mejor..." _Es lo que se decía siempre.

"Bueno chicos, ya que parece que hay personas a las que no les interesa mi clase, tendrán un trabajo extra" El profesor miraba a unos cuantos despistados. Entre ellos Nanoha y Fate. "Así que empezaré a hacer parejas para que me entreguen un reporte sobre la reproducción humana" Todos suspiraron hartos de aquel discurso.

"La primera pareja son Takamachi-san y Testarossa-san" Las dos chicas al oír sus nombres se sorprendieron. Nanoha se quedó como estatua en su lugar y Fate se había levantado del suyo, para reclamar.

"Con el respeto que se merece sensei... ¿Podría al menos ponerme con otra persona?"

"¿Acaso Takamachi-san y usted tienen problemas?" Inquirió el sensei.

"No es eso, pero creo que las dos no concordamos en nada" Fate ni se molestó en mirar a la cobriza.

"Lo haremos como diga usted, sensei" Intervino rápidamente Nanoha.

Fate la miró enojada, ¿Por qué se ponía del lado de aquel sensei? Para la rubia no tenía sentido eso pues sabía que no podía estar cerca de Nanoha. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía aceptarla, pero sus sentimientos hacía ella seguían ahí. Haciendo que su corazón retumbara más. _"__Sí esto acabará así… haré que poco a poco desista y se aleje…" _Pensó.

No se dijo nada más y las dos chicas tomaron asiento nuevamente. En cuanto a las demás, parecían estar en un trance ya que no esperaban esa reacción de Nanoha. Pensaban que ella intentaría cualquier medio para no estar con Fate. Aunque al parecer los papeles han cambiado. Fate es la que no quiere estar junto a ella y Nanoha hace todo para acercarse. _"__¿Acaso sigo soñando?"_ Se había preguntado Arisa.

Después de aquello, las chicas seguían sorprendidas, pero ninguna dijo nada. Cuando Hayate le contó a Alicia, esta frunció el ceño y le dijo que no dejaría que aquella cobriza le hiciera más daño a su querida hermana. Así que decidida se fue en busca de Nanoha, para saber las intenciones que tendría. Por otra parte Arisa y Suzuka se habían llevado a la gemela a la azotea. Y así almorzar tranquilamente. Fate no sabía que su hermana se enfrentaría a la belleza de ojos azules.

Hayate que había notado la actitud agresiva de Alicia, decidió seguirla para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido. Aparte de que ella también quería saber que estaba planeando su ex-amiga.

Nanoha se encontraba en una banca junto a algunas de las chicas con las que practicaba Tenis, todas estaban de lo más tranquilas almorzando entre risas. Alicia al verla así, pensó que les estaba contando las cosas por las que haría pasar a Fate. _"__No permitiré que le destruyas más…"_ Acercándose rápidamente se puso enfrente de todas aquellas chicas.

Hayate que iba corriendo, se detuvo al ver a su amiga. Ella también observó que Nanoha parecía estar tranquila. Terminando de acercarse se quedó atrás de Nanoha, quien seguía sentada en su lugar.

"Alicia-san, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Preguntó amablemente Nanoha.

"¿Qué demonios planeas?" Preguntó directamente.

"¿A que te refieres?" Nanoha dejó su almuerzo en la banca.

"No te hagas la tonta. ¿Qué planeas hacerle a mi hermana?"

"Yo no planeo hacerle nada malo. Alicia-san" Respondió tranquilamente la cobriza.

"No te creo. Tú debes estar tramando algo" Alicia se acercó un poco más.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" Nanoha se levantó de su lugar.

"¡¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?! ¡Qué no fuiste tú la que también le dijo cosas horribles a Fate!" La rubia estaba empezando a desesperarse. Hayate por su parte sólo escuchaba.

"Sé muy bien lo que le dije y…"La cobriza miró sus pies como lo más interesante.

"¡¿Y?!" Alicia la agarró de los hombros. Hayate al notar que su amiga estaba empezando a perder la cabeza intervino, alejando las manos de la chica. Alicia la miró confundida, pero la castaña sólo le meneó la cabeza en negación. Hayate conocía perfectamente a Nanoha y sabía cuando mentía. Y esta vez… no era así. _"__¿Qué dirás Nanoha-chan?..."_

"Alicia-san… no negaré que le hice daño a tu hermana y sé que tal vez no tenga perdón. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentida por todo. Yo… quiero ser amiga de ustedes dos y recuperar la amistad de Hayate-chan y las demás" Las dos chicas se sorprendieron ante tal respuesta. ¿Era acaso que Nanoha de verdad quería ser su amiga? Alicia no sabía que decir. Aunque en aquellos zafiros podía ver el arrepentimiento y la ¿Soledad? Un poco confundida por eso, decidió que la vigilaría. Sólo por precaución.

"Si quieres tenernos como amigas, debes dejar de pensar cosas tontas de Fate. A ella le dolió mucho lo que le dijiste aquella vez… Y si quieres su confianza gánatela poniendo mucho esfuerzo" Mirándola con seriedad Nanoha asintió. Dentro de ella sentía alivio. Pues esta vez, todo empezaría nuevamente…pero con el pie derecho.

En la azotea estaban las tres chicas riéndose de algunos de los chistes de Arisa. Las tres estaban de lo más divertidas pasando su tiempo libre. Fate sentía gran alegría al saber que contaba con amistades muy buenas. Aunque en su mente seguía lo que pasó en su salón de clases.

"Hey, Fate, ¿Podrás soportar estar en pareja con Nanoha?" Arisa miraba fijamente a su amiga.

"Espero al menos que no suceda nada malo…" Fate suspiró.

"Aún sigo sin creer que ella haya aceptado estar con Fate-chan" Suzuka miraba a Arisa con preocupación.

"Te juro que si intenta algo estúpido, se las verá conmigo" Arisa frunció el ceño.

"Ha estado extraña desde el partido" Fate miró el cielo.

"¿A que te refieres?" Inquirió Suzuka.

"Pues, esta mañana me sonrió" Sin darse cuenta Fate estaba sonriendo.

"Y parece que eso te pone feliz" Suzuka miró divertidamente a su amiga.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" La rubia la miró confusamente.

"Porque estas sonriendo como idiota" Arisa se rió.

"B-Bueno, sabes que a pesar de todo me sigue gustando" Confesó con un bonito sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

"See… toda una enamorada" Suzuka rió por lo que dijo Arisa, haciendo sonrojar más a Fate.

"Mou, Arisa. No me molestes!" Replicó riendo también.

Por otra parte Alicia y Hayate iban por los pasillos de la escuela, tranquilamente. Hayate estaba sorprendida de que su amiga cediera ante Nanoha. Aunque la entendía pues ella misma se había dado cuenta que la cobriza en ningún momento mintió. La castaña le había dicho a Nanoha que sólo no lastimara a Fate y que si quería entablar una amistad nuevamente con ella y claro las demás. Debería dejar de ser tan superficial y fijarse realmente en como es la persona. La cobriza le pidió perdón por su arrebato, Alicia por otro lado no dijo nada más, sólo se dedicaba a mirarla, todavía con algo de desconfianza.

"Hayate… ni una sola palabra de esto a Fate, ¿de acuerdo?" Alicia miró fijamente a la castaña.

"De acuerdo. Ali-chan" Hayate le sonrió y terminaron de subir las escaleras que daban acceso a la azotea.

Alicia ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando ella y su acompañante oyeron que Fate seguía queriendo a Nanoha. La gemela sonrió de medio lado. Pues ella sabía perfectamente todo, ya que su hermana nunca le ocultaba nada. Hayate sonreía tiernamente, pues al parecer Nanoha sin darse cuenta, había enamorado a su mejor amiga desde que sus miradas se cruzaron. _"__Tal vez Nanoha-chan pase por algo similar…?"_ Sintiendo como Alicia terminaba de abrir la puerta, descartó la idea, diciéndose que la cobriza jamás se había fijado en una chica. _"__Me estoy volviendo loca…"_

"Vaya, parece que se divierten sin nosotras" Comentó Alicia.

"Jajaja, si vieras como avergoncé a Fate" Arisa reía levemente.

"Ya me lo imagino" Alicia se sentó a lado de su hermana.

"¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?" Preguntó Fate.

"Por ahí" Hayate levantaba y subía las cejas.

"No me digan que ustedes dos…" Arisa miró sorprendida a Alicia.

"N-No!" Negó nerviosa la gemela.

"Mou, Ali-chan no debes negar nuestro amor" Dijo Hayate tomándole el pelo.

"¡C-Callate! Eso no es cierto" Alicia se ruborizó.

Todas rieron ante esto, les encantaba abochornar a Alicia. Aunque a veces todas se preguntaban si Hayate de verdad sentía atracción por ella o sólo lo dice por bromear. Así siguieron un buen rato, hasta que su hora de descanso terminó. Las chicas bajaron nuevamente yendo a su salón. Fue en ese preciso momento que Nanoha iba pasando por ahí. Entonces sus zafiros miraron fijamente los burdeos de Fate. La rubia estaba empezando a sentirse nerviosa, mientras la cobriza le sonrió nuevamente. _"__Y yo creyendo que jamás había pasado nada…"_ Entrando a sus respectivos salones. Las clases continuaron, hubo un momento en que Nanoha había mirado en dirección de Fate y esta al sentir aquella mirada volteó, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. La cobriza reía para sus adentros, pues antes no lo había notado pero Fate podía ser adorable cuando se lo proponía.

Después de ese momento de bochorno, llegó uno gracioso y del que todos se rieron. Incluso el sensei no podía aguantar tanta risa. Pues el susodicho le había aventado su borrador a Hayate, quien en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, mientras su saliva llenaba su cuaderno. Al principio no se había dado cuenta nadie ya que la castaña había puesto un libro. El sensei que había sentido curiosidad, de que una de sus alumnas pusiera tanta "atención" decidió ponerla a prueba, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver como aquel libro se resbalaba de las manos de la chica y dejaba verla como una bella durmiente. Ante esto el sensei había dado un buen respiro para así calmarse. Sin dudarlo le aventó su borrador haciendo que diera justo en la cabeza de Hayate y que esto la despertara sobresaltada diciendo "¡No Signum, ya me levanté!" Y que en el proceso se cayera de su asiento. Dejando ver unas lindas pantaletas con caritas de mapaches.

Después de haber sido la burla de sus amigas y claro del sensei. La clase siguió y en ese instante les tocaba Shamal, la hermana de Hayate. Claro que Shamal era una buena maestra, pero ese día no tenía ganas de nada, por lo que dejó a sus alumnos hacer lo que quisieran.

Al término de todas sus clases, todas se disponían ir a la residencia Harlaown, en donde las esperaba Chrono. Las chicas iban muy animadas, pues por ese día se quedarían a dormir en aquella mansión. Dispuestas a ir directo a su destino, fueron detenidas por Nanoha, ya que ella estaba esperando a Fate, para hablar sobre la tarea extra.

"Hola…" Saludó tímidamente a todas.

"Nanoha, ¿Qué quieres?" Arisa se acercó a la cobriza amenazadoramente.

"Ali-chan, cálmate" Intervino Hayate.

Mientras por el pasillo iba Alicia directo al salón de sus amigas, así que de lejos pudo ver que Arisa no estaba tratando bien a Nanoha. También observó como intervino Hayate para aligerar el ambiente. Acercándose rápidamente se puso a lado de Suzuka.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Preguntó tranquilamente.

"Nada, Ali-chan" Hayate miró a la rubia.

"Nanoha, supongo que quieres hablar con Fate. ¿Verdad?" Alicia se cruzó de brazos.

"Así es. Alicia-san" La cobriza la miró amablemente

"Bien, nosotras las dejamos entonces" Fate se sorprendió con la repentina actitud de su hermana, más no dijo nada.

Las demás empezaron a alejarse poco a poco, aunque algo confusas. Arisa mantenía su ceño fruncido junto con una mirada en las dos chicas.

"Ali, ¿Por qué dejaste a Fate con Nanoha?" Preguntó

"Para darles privacidad, por supuesto" Alicia cerró sus ojos.

"¿Te volviste loca?" Arisa la miró sin entender.

"No, sólo dejemos que hablen"

Mientras tanto Nanoha y Fate estaban ahí fuera del salón en completo silencio. La rubia estaba nerviosa y cada cierto minuto miraba aquellos zafiros, que parecían estar más azules de lo normal. _"__Tiene bonitos ojos…"_

"Testarossa-san, quería hablar contigo sobre algo" El silencio fue roto por la suave voz de la cobriza.

"¿Y que es?" Preguntó fríamente. _"__No puedo evitar estar a la defensiva…"_

Ese tono de voz tan frío, hizo que Nanoha la mirara más detenidamente y otra vez notó esa inseguridad. _"__Quiero ser su amiga…"_

"Es sobre la tarea extra" Nanoha miró hacía otro lado. Pues aquella mirada la ponía nerviosa. _"__¿Qué me pasa?"_

"Ah… eso. Bueno ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?" La mirada de Fate seguía siendo demasiado profunda.

"Sí a ti no te molesta, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos hoy?" Un sonrojo llegó a las mejillas de la cobriza.

Fate quedó descolocada con eso, pues no se esperaba ese tipo de reacciones. _"__¿Está sonrojada?... ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"_

"C-Claro" Su tartamudeo no pasó desapercibido para la cobriza, así que tan sólo sonrió.

"¿Podrías decirme donde vives?" Inquirió tímidamente. _"__Me siento extraña…"_

"Claro, aunque si quieres, puedo pasar por ti a tu casa" Ofreció Fate. _"__¿Qué carajos estoy diciendo?"_

"Esta bien" Así Nanoha le ofreció un pequeño papel a la rubia en donde estaba su dirección y número teléfonico. Las dos chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue por caminos diferentes, Nanoha se fue sonriendo, pues todo estaba yendo bien. Y Fate se fue algo confusa.

Alicia y las demás al verla, le preguntaron si Nanoha le había dicho algo malo, pero para sorpresa de ellas. No fue así, al contrario la chica se había portado muy amable con ella y claro también les dijo que en dos horas iría a recogerla a su casa. Sin más todas se fueron a su destino, Arisa le dijo que estaría al pendiente de los movimientos de la cobriza. Suzuka le dijo que no fuera exagerada pues, si Nanoha no tenía malas intenciones, todo iría bien.

Después de presenciar actitudes sorpresivas y actos. Las chicas llegaron a la gran mansión. Precia y Lindy las saludaron amistosamente, invitándolas a entrar. Fate y Alicia les dieron un tierno beso a sus dos madres en la mejilla. Dentro de la casa estaba Chrono, sentado en el sofá viendo T.V. Al ver a las chicas sonrió e intentó levantarse, pero no pudo ya que su costilla dolía cuando lo intentaba.

"Chicas, ¿Cómo les fue?" Preguntó animadamente

"Muy bien, ahora que ya no está Yunno. Todo va bien" Alicia se sentó a lado de su hermano.

"Que bueno, porque soy capaz de ir hasta esa escuela y romperle la cara, si intenta algo"

"No te preocupes Chrono" Fate le guiñó un ojo.

"Además, primero debes recuperarte Chrono-kun" Dijo Suzuka.

"Así es, estoy de acuerdo" Hayate se sentó en otro sofá.

"Aunque pasaron cosas extrañas" Comentó Arisa.

"¿Extrañas?" Preguntó curioso Chrono.

"Arisa lo dice porque bueno, Nanoha trató amablemente a Fate" Aclaró Alicia.

"¿Enserio?" El peliazul miró a su otra hermana

"Sí… fue un poco extraño" Fate sonrió nerviosamente "Sobre eso… vendrá a la casa"

"¿Y eso?"

"Bueno, el sensei nos emparejó para una tarea extra"

"Ya veo" Nadie más dijo nada y todos se dispusieron a ver la tv. Fate por su parte les dijo que iría a cambiarse. Los demás asintiendo dejaron que la chica se fuera.

"¿Estas segura de que Nanoha-san no trama nada?" Preguntó Chrono, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

"Lo estoy, además esa chica parece que siente soledad o algo por el estilo"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Sus ojos me lo demuestran" Y sin más, el tiempo pasó y Fate ya estaba arreglada. Sin mucha prisa salió de su casa y se fue en el auto de Alicia, a recoger a Nanoha.

Unos minutos después Fate ya estaba afuera de una casa linda y modesta. Miró los alrededores notando que era la única casa que tenía vida. Bajando del auto, se dirigió hasta la puerta. Sin prisa tocó el timbre dos veces y esperó a que la cobriza le abriera.

"_Maldita sea… se supone que no debería ser amable con ella por todo lo que ha hecho pero… tampoco puedo evitar no tenerla cerca…"_ Pensó, esperando a que alguien le abriera.

Nanoha por su parte ya estaba lista y llevaba las cosas que utilizaría. Abriendo la puerta, vio a Fate, quien estaba vestida diferente. Sonriéndole amistosamente, la cobriza cerró la puerta de su casa. "Gracias por venir a recogerme, Testarossa-san"

"No es nada" Aunque quiso evitarlo, Fate le contestó fríamente.

Nanoha pudo ver un convertible color negro y último modelo. Con algo de curiosidad, preguntó. "¿El auto es tuyo?"

"No, es de mi hermana" Fate educadamente le abrió la puerta.

"Pues es un lindo auto" Nanoha entró al vehículo, observándolo impresionada.

Fate rodeando el auto, entró y lo puso en marcha. En todo el camino, ninguna habló. Nanoha porque no sabía que decirle y Fate porque no quería soltar palabras indebidas. De vez en cuando la cobriza miraba de reojo a la rubia y notaba que tenía un semblante tranquilo. Observó sus labios, nariz, ojos y sus cejas rubias, llegando a la conclusión de que Fate poseía un perfil perfecto.

La rubia por su parte, estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos. No sabía como actuar con aquella chica, aunque estaba segura de que seguiría hablándole fríamente por un tiempo. Esto debido a su inseguridad.

Mientras ese lujoso vehículo paseaba por aquellas calles, las chicas no hacían más que sentir la brisa. Yunno que iba caminando junto a uno de sus amigos, había volteado hacía el auto lujoso, ya que no siempre se veía uno de cerca. El auto estaba esperando a que el semáforo le indicara que podían seguir.

"Oye, Tate. Mira que auto…" Yunno señaló.

Su amigo haciendo caso, volteó a verlo y se quedó impresionado, pues el auto se veía que era bastante caro. "Wow, yo quisiera uno de esos"

"Estaría genial…" Los esmeraldas de Yunno pasaron de ver el auto, para ver al dueño que lo poseía. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver quien manejaba el auto. Una furia empezó a emanar de él al reconocer a la persona.

"Yunno, ¿Qué esa no es Testarossa?" Tate miraba a la rubia

"¡Cómo puede esa maldita tener un auto tan caro!" Gritó furioso.

"Tal vez porque es millonaria" Tate miró a la persona que iba con la rubia. "Oye, jajaja tu ex si que sabe aprovechar eh?"

Yunno miró a Nanoha y su enojo creció más. ¿Cómo es que tan rápido se había olvidado de él? El chico intentó ir hasta aquel auto, pero no alcanzó a llegar ya que el vehículo empezó nuevamente su marcha.

Cuando estaban llegando a la mansión, Nanoha se quedó con la boca abierta, pues esa casa era enorme. Aunque claro, tenía un toque de armonía. Fate había estacionado el auto enfrente de una fuente. Sin decir más, ayudó a la cobriza a salir y la guio dentro de la casa.

"Vaya, no sabía que tendríamos visitas" Precia miró amistosamente a Nanoha.

"Buenas tardes, señora Testarossa" Saludó educadamente

"Buenas tardes y sólo dime Precia" La pelinegra sonrió.

"Precia-san" La nombrada asintió en acuerdo.

"Fate-chan, pronto estará la comida. Así que no tardes en bajar ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, mamá" Fate le sonrió cariñosamente.

"Tú también comerás con nosotros, ¿Verdad, Nanoha-chan?" Nanoha se quedó sorprendida pues ella todavía no le decía su nombre.

Precia al notar eso, sonrió aún más. "Eres igual a Momoko" Y con eso la mujer se fue.

"Ven, vamos a mi habitación" Fate empezó su caminar, siendo seguida por la cobriza.

Las dos chicas escuchaban los gritos eufóricos de Hayate, ya que al parecer estaba jugando y claro había perdido. Al subir las escaleras, la cobriza podía ver varios cuadros de la familia. Todos eran hermosos pues se podían ver a las gemelas de pequeñas. De tanto ver y ver. Hubo un cuadro que llamó su atención y ese fue en donde estaban Precia y sus hijas, Alicia abrazada por Precia y Fate por un hombre alto y bien parecido. _"__Me pregunto quien será…"_

"Adelante" Fate dejó pasar a la cobriza primero.

Al entrar Nanoha observó toda la habitación, aparte de que era enorme. Lucía una gran pecera y dentro de esta varios pescados dorados. También había una gran cama con sábanas y almohadas rojas y encima un edredón color negro. Lucía fascinante aparte de que se veía muy cómoda.

"Bonita habitación"

"Gracias" Fate se acercó a su escritorio y agarró las cosas que utilizaría.

Y sin decir más, las dos empezaron con su trabajo. Fate se decía que en cuanto más rápido terminaran, más lejos la tendría. Su inseguridad no la dejaba entablar conversación con aquella chica que se estaba mostrando amable con ella. Muchas preguntas llegaban a ella, pero ninguna con respuesta.

La tarde pronto se hizo noche y Nanoha tenía que regresar a casa. Fate nuevamente la llevó de regreso. Esta vez, intentó conversar, algo torpe pero lo hizo, las dos quedaron de acuerdo en mañana seguir con aquella tarea. Los padres de la cobriza le agradecieron que la haya llevado sana y salva. Los Takamachi le hicieron la invitación de ir al Midori-ya cuando quisiera. La rubia aceptando la invitación les dijo que pronto iría. Sin más la rubia se fue, dejando salir un gran suspiro. Aunque una sonrisa se plasmaba en ella. _"__Aunque sólo es por la tarea extra… ella estará conmigo…"_

.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos! XD espero que estén súper bien. A mi me duelen los hombros u.u**

**Pero bueno. Gracias por leer. Espero sus reviews. Aquí la historia empezará a dar forma. Cómo se darán cuenta Yunno seguirá saliendo en los caps. ¿Por qué? Pues porque le gusta andar fregando XD**

**Nos vemos cuídense.**

**Atte: Jessica-chan (n.n)7**

**Pd: Saludos a Genesis-san ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"A la defensiva"

**N/A: La canción es A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton**

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece Todo es de sus respectivos autores.**

**(**_**Historia Original de Isis. Asc. T.H)**_

A la mañana siguiente las gemelas Testarossa se levantaron para su rutina diaria, sólo que esta vez en compañía de sus grandes amigas. Las chicas habían estado jugando toda la noche videojuegos, por lo que estaban algo desveladas, más eso no les impidió hacer sus actividades. Fate tranquilamente se dio una ducha para quitarse la pereza, Alicia estaba pensando que ropa ponerse, Arisa guardaba sus cosas en su mochila y Suzuka cuidaba que Hayate no se quedara dormida en el baño.

Después de un buen rato, todas ya estaban listas así que se dispusieron a bajar a desayunar junto a las madres de las gemelas. Chrono por su parte estaba en piyama, ya que su lesión todavía no sanaba. Así que Precia le había ayudado a bajar las escaleras, a la pelinegra le encantaba mimar a sus hijos ya que eran lo más valioso que tenía. Cuando el peliazul vio que sus hermanas y sus amigas ya se estaban acercando, les sonrió para luego darles los buenos días. La chica de servicio pronto colocó los platos en la mesa, preguntando si se les ofrecía algo más. Lindy le dijo que por ahora era todo, así que con una reverencia se fue.

"Así que, Fate-chan ayer trajiste a una nueva amiga ¿Cierto? Tu madre me lo dijo" La peliverde comió esperando respuesta.

"Ella no es mi amiga, solo es una conocida" Alicia miró a su hermana ya que le sonó muy fría aquella voz.

"Entiendo, pero supongo que después de conocerse mejor serán amigas ¿no?" Lindy miró a su hija detenidamente.

"No lo sé y prefiero no hablar de ella cuando estamos desayunando" Fate se llevó el tenedor a la boca, dejando la conversación como algo sin importancia. _"Como si de verdad quisiera ser mi amiga…" Pensó._

Lindy no dijo más y siguió con su desayuno, para ella fue muy obvio que su hija no quería ni mencionar a aquella chica. Precia solo suspiró ya que no sabía que decir, pues Nanoha había sido de su agrado. La pelinegra se decía que ella no le veía nada de malo a la chica, pero por la reacción de su gemela, al parecer había pasado algo entre ellas dos. _"Sí es así ojala lo solucionen"_

El desayuno terminó rápido y las chicas tenían que irse, por lo que rápidamente se despidieron de las adultas y de Chrono. Alicia como siempre antes de irse, les decía a sus madres que ella cuidaría a Fate. Una vez salieron de la casa, Alicia les dijo que se subieran al auto pues sería mucho más rápido, todas haciéndole caso se subieron. La rubia no tardó en arrancar y desaparecer de la vista de sus madres.

"Me preocupa que Fate-chan sea así de fría" Comentó Lindy

"Lo sé cariño, pero nuestra hija es así por todo lo que ha pasado" Precia se abrazó a su esposa.

"Un día saldrá de su caparazón y cuando sea así. Todos se arrepentirán de haberla tratado tan mal" Lindy besó aquella cabellera pelinegra, atrayendo más a su mujer.

"Así será mi amor, así será…" Las dos mujeres observaron el camino por el que se fue aquel deportivo. Chrono las observaba desde adentro, sonriendo se fue al sofá. "Se arrepentirán, de eso no hay duda…" Se dijo el chico.

Mientras en la casa Takamachi, la cobriza se había despertado un poco tarde por lo que trataba de comerse todo rápido e irse ya que su primera clase era matemáticas, Momoko se reía un poco de su hija ya que le era divertido ver como su hija trataba de ganarle al tiempo, Shiro por su parte le decía que comiera despacio o se ahogaría. Miyuki y Kyouya solo sonreían observando a su hermana. "Nanoha-chan, ¿vendrán por ti?" Preguntó Miyuki.

"No, ¿Por qué?" Nanoha tomó algo de jugo

"Bueno, porque ayer vi que una chica de un auto negro te trajo" Shiro levantó la ceja, aunque no quitaba la vista del periódico, estaba al pendiente de la conversación.

"¿Te refieres a Testarossa-san?"

"Así que se apellida Testarossa, ¿es tu amiga?" Inquirió curiosa.

"No, sólo somos conocidas" Momoko se sentó enfrente de su hija poniendo atención a la conversación.

"Pues déjame decirte que ella es hermosa" Nanoha se atragantó, Kyouya se levantó de su lugar y le dio unas palmaditas a su hermana.

"¿Q-Qué dices?"

"Lo que oyes hermanita. ¿Estas ciega? Esa chica es hermosa" Miyuki se acomodó sus gafas.

"Yo… no sé que decirte" Nanoha tomó mas jugo

"¿Cómo se llama?" Volvió a preguntar la mayor, haciendo que su hermana la mirara incrédula

"¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?"

"Es pura curiosidad"

Suspirando, Nanoha le contestó: "Se llama Fate"

"Oh tiene un bonito nombre" Miyuki se sonrojó. "Fate-chan…" Pronunció en voz baja.

"Onee-chan, ¿te sientes bien?"

"Si, es sólo que Fate-chan me llama la atención" Nanoha frunció el ceño ya que su hermana pronunciaba el nombre de la rubia con tanta delicadeza.

"Me voy, ya no tengo hambre" Nanoha se levantó de su lugar y se fue a la sala en donde estaba su bolso.

"Nanoha-chan, que te vaya bien" Momoko besó la frente de su hija

"Gracias, mamá" La cobriza tomó su bolso y se fue, dejando a su madre sonriente.

"A mi hija le molestó que Miyuki-chan hablara de la hija de Precia" Riendo bajito regresó junto a su demás familia,

La cobriza se subió algo molesta a su auto y se fue, aun con ese ceño fruncido. Aceleró lo más que podía ya que le quedaba poco tiempo. Culpó a su hermana por haberle quitado tanto tiempo. Mientras maldecía por lo bajo, la cobriza no se había dado cuenta de que Yunno estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa y que la había visto irse algo molesta. El rubio quería hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, entre ellas el porque iba en el auto de Fate. Sin más el rubio se dirigió a la escuela en donde conversaría con la misma Fate y le diría unas cuantas cosas.

"A mí nadie me quita a mi chica… y menos alguien como tu Testarossa"

Las gemelas y sus amigas iban animadas en todo el trayecto de camino hasta la escuela. Hayate de repente tuvo la gran idea de prender el estéreo del auto. "Buscaré una canción linda" Dijo, cambiando de estación.

"Esta bien, sólo no te emociones tanto" Comentó Alicia sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

"Esta bien~" Las demás iban platicando sobre lo divertido que estuvo su noche, Arisa reía de un momento gracioso y Suzuka sonreía por tan amena conversación. Claro hasta que oyeron una melodía, que las cayó al instante.

"Hay no…" Dijo Fate

Making my way down town

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

"Demasiado tarde para decirle eso Ali-chan" Suzuka suspiró

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

Alicia suspiró e intentó apagar el estéreo, pero su querida amiga Hayate se lo impidió.

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you... tonight

"¡Ciérrenle la boca!" Gritó Arisa desesperada.

It's always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder

If you ever think of me

"¡Dios, que vergüenza!" Fate se tapó la cara con sus manos, mientras Hayate cantaba a todo pulmón y se movía alegre en su lugar.

Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in

Your precious memory

"Hayate, por favor. Párale" Rogó Alicia en un intento fallido. Hayate se acercó a la rubia y empezó a cantarle

Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by,oh

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you... tonight

"Hayate-chan… al menos no grites" Suzuka se tapó los oídos.

And I, I don't wanna let you know

I, I drown in your memory

I,I don't wanna let this go

I, I've fallen...

Alicia ya se estaba desesperando e intentaba apagar aquel maldito aparato, pero su mano era fuertemente sostenida por Hayate, quien se lo impedía. Además de que la chica, cantaba muy, MUY desafinadamente. Varias personas que iban por las aceras, observaban aquel vehículo graciosamente. Para vergüenza de las chicas, a excepción de Hayate.

Staring blankly ahead

Making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

La escuela ya estaba a la vista, así que Alicia ya se estaba sintiendo nerviosa, ya que no quería ser observada raramente por toda la escuela.

And I still need you

"And I still miss you…" Hayate fue interrumpida por Arisa, quien en ese momento apagó de una vez por todas ese escándalo.

"Suficiente" Arisa se recostó en su lugar.

"Aww… pero ya casi terminaba" La castaña hizo un puchero.

"Gracias, Arisa" Fate suspiró y esperó a que su hermana se estacionara.

Nanoha por su parte, había llegado unos segundos después de las chicas. Miró hacía aquel vehículo notando que Hayate le reclamaba algo a Alicia. Escena que se le hacía de lo más graciosa.

Fate había volteado por inercia y la vio. Su corazón latió como loco, pues Nanoha se veía preciosa en aquel atuendo tan femenino. _"No Fate, no la mires…" Se dijo _

La cobriza que también la veía, sintió su corazón doler, al notar como Fate la dejaba de mirar. Suspirando terminó de salir de su auto. Tímidamente se acercó a todas y las saludó.

"Buenos días…" Alicia la miró unos instantes y luego le respondió.

"Buenos días" Hayate dejó sus pucheros y miró a Nanoha

Arisa y Suzuka la miraron y también la saludaron, aunque el saludo de la primera fue algo seco. Fate ni la miró, ni la saludó. Es más hacía como que no existía en ese momento. Eso le dolió aun más a Nanoha, intentó acercarse a la rubia pero esta no se lo permitió.

"Será mejor irnos al salón ya…" Fate le dio la espalda a Nanoha y empezó su caminata, siendo seguida por Suzuka.

"No se siente muy bien" Comentó Alicia.

"Entiendo" La cobriza se fue junto a Hayate, Alicia y Arisa.

Yunno llegó después a la escuela. Buscó a Nanoha en el estacionamiento pero no la vio ahí, el rubio quería entrar la escuela más no se le tenía permitido el acceso por lo que decidió, entrar por otro lado.

Tate, su amigo le ayudó a saltar una pared, por lo que rápido logró entrar al lugar. Los dos chicos caminaron con sigilo, ya que no querían ser encontrados. "Yo me voy a mi salón ahora. Me cuentas después lo que pase" Tate se despidió de su amigo y se fue por otro camino.

"¿Ya tendrá clases?" Se preguntó observando varios salones ya ocupados por los profesores. Sin más, Yunno se fue al segundo piso directo hacía su antiguo salón. Suspiró de alivio al ver que el pasillo estaba completamente vacío. "Bien, ahora a esperar"

Dentro del salón se encontraba una Fate tan fría como siempre, una Hayate enfadada por que le quitaron su canción preferida, una serena Suzuka y bueno una siempre desconfiada Arisa. Nanoha miraba constantemente a Fate, quien no le regresaba la mirada, la chica parecía no tener ningún tipo de emoción. _"¿Qué te sucede Fate-chan…?"_

Fate por su parte, sentía las miradas de Nanoha, pero intentaba mantenerse indiferente ya que la rubia había tenido una pesadilla nada agradable. Dicha pesadilla, era que Nanoha empezaba a insultarla sin querer parar. Veía a un Yunno riendo junto a sus tontos amigos y a la escuela entera burlándose sin piedad alguna. _"No debo confiarme de ella"_

La clase siguió su rumbo, todos adormilados ya que esa clase era aburrida. El sensei pasó a uno que otro al pizarrón, entre ellos Hayate, quien de milagro hizo bien el ejercicio. La hora rápidamente terminó, haciendo que algunos se alegraran. Yunno vio eso como su señal y rápidamente se acercó al salón.

"Nanoha" Llamó Yunno

La nombrada al ver quien era, frunció el ceño notablemente sintiendo enojo con solo ver a esa persona. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Reclamó

"Vine a verte nena" Yunno le sonrió

"Pues a mi no me interesa verte" Nanoha cruzó los brazos.

"Escucha nena, yo… te he extrañado demasiado y vine hasta aquí a pedirte otra oportunidad" Yunno tomó la mano de la cobriza.

Fate al oír una voz conocida, volteó hacía la entrada encontrando a un Yunno, conversando con Nanoha. "Que demonios hace aquí" Suzuka la escuchó y enseguida miró hacía la entrada.

Arisa por su parte estaba lista para romperle la cara al chico. "Que ni se atreva a entrar"

Hayate se arriesgó y acercó hasta Nanoha y Yunno. Interviniendo, ya que notaba a la cobriza tensa y a un rubio demasiado insistente y el cual no pensaba soltarla. "Pero si es Yunno, es una sorpresa tenerte aquí"

"Hayate… no se si pueda decir lo mismo" Yunno la miró con desagrado

"Jajaja, tu opinión me da igual" Hayate se recargó en el umbral de la puerta

"Hayate-chan…" Nanoha no entendía el porque su ex amiga trataba de sacarla de ese problema.

"Nanoha, esto no lo hago por ti. Es más por Fate-chan" El rubio al oír ese nombre, se enfureció.

"¿Qué tiene que ver _esa_ en esto?" Preguntó Yunno

"Yunno, no hables así de Testarossa-san" Nanoha logró soltarse de aquella mano sudorosa.

"¿Por qué la defiendes? Si antes ni siquiera la tenían en cuenta. Para ti era un fenómeno"

"Es una persona con sentimientos, no un fenómeno. Yo dije cosas estúpidas y no sabes como me arrepiento" Los zafiros de Nanoha se oscurecieron.

"¡Ja! ¿Ahora te compadeces de ella? Vamos Nanoha, tu ni siquiera soportas tenerla cerca"

"No pongas palabras de más…" Advirtió la cobriza.

"Sabes que es cierto. Además te vi en su maldito auto" Fate lentamente se acercó hasta los tres que estaban en el umbral de la puerta. Yunno al verla se cayó, Hayate volteó y la vio sin saber que hacer y Nanoha sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

"Si es cierto, no tiene por que repetírtelo. Para esta chica sólo soy una persona más del montón, no me interesa su opinión ni lo que tenga que decirte ahora mismo" La voz de Fate le fue tenebrosa a Yunno, pues sólo a el lo miraba con más odio.

"Testarossa-san" Nanoha la miró sorprendida. La nombrada no le contestó, solo se dedicaba a ver aquellos esmeraldas asustados.

"Eres un cobarde, Scrya. Mírate parecer un perro miedoso"

"¡Cállate!" Gritó ofendido el chico

"Fate-chan, mejor dejémoslos" Hayate tomó la mano de su amiga. La rubia asintió y le dio la espalda a los dos restantes.

"¡Anda, vete! ¡Aquí la cobarde es otra!" Fate no lo soportó y se fue contra el, haciendo que el cuerpo de Yunno, chocara con la pared.

"No te vuelvas a meter conmigo imbécil… si antes fui compasiva contigo, ahora no lo seré"

"Testarossa-san, por favor no hagas algo tonto" Nanoha tomó del brazo a Fate intentando persuadirla.

"Aleja tus manos de mí, no me gusta que me toques" Fate la miró fríamente

"Lo siento" Rápidamente quitó sus manos, sintiendo dolor en su pecho.

"En cuanto a ti, maldito bastardo. No creas que se me ha olvidado lo que le hiciste a mi hermano…"

"Se lo merecía" Yunno sonrió de medio lado

Fate sonrió de una manera que dejo helada a Nanoha y a Hayate. "Y ahora lo tendrás de regreso" La rubia lo golpeó fuertemente, haciendo que el chico soltara algo de sangre. Fate no tardó en dejarlo caer y regresar por donde vino.

"Hoy terminaremos ese trabajo y después no te quiero cerca" La cobriza no dijo nada, tan solo miró el piso.

Hayate sintió pena por la chica. "Sigue intentando" Y sin más se fue.

Las horas siguieron pasando hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Fate estaba más tranquila, aunque su mente fuera un mar de confusiones. Nanoha las había invitado a todas a comer con ella, pero tuvieron que declinar ya que a Fate a leguas se le notaba que no quería. Sin más se fueron a su lugar de siempre, conversaron, rieron y jugaron un poco.

Nanoha se había ido a un lugar apartado ya que en ese momento quería estar sola, alejada del bullicio. La cobriza no entendía el comportamiento de Testarossa, ¿Había vuelto a hacer algo mal? Eso se preguntaba varias veces, pues ayer la rubia había bajado un poco su agresividad hacía ella. Pero ahora, parecía querer quitársela de encima como fuera. Entendía que aun no confiaba en ella por lo pasado, pero aun así Nanoha intentaba de todo, ahora se sentía rechazada y dolida. "Tal vez así se siente ella" Se dijo, tomando asiento en una banca. "No tengo mucha hambre"

Sus zafiros miraron aquel cielo, era lindo, con esas nubes tan blancas y esponjosas. Nanoha suspiró y sin que se diera cuenta una lágrima salió de sus ojos. "Soy horrible…"

Se permitió llorar, sentir y odiarse así misma por la clase de persona que había sido con Fate, la rubia hace tiempo trató de entablar amistad con ella y esta jamás aceptó. La rechazó, como los demás. Jamás hizo nada por intentar parar las bromas de Yunno, sólo observaba. Mientras en aquellos burdeos veía la tristeza profunda y si alguna vez brillaron, todos los que se burlan han causado que ese mismo brillo desaparezca.

"Pero no… aun no puedo darme por vencida…" Nanoha se limpió sus lágrimas

Después del almuerzo, todo mundo regresó a sus respectivos salones. La directora de la escuela se había enterado que Yunno estuvo en la escuela, por lo cual ahora tendría a seguridad cuidando celosamente los alrededores. Claro que la directora no sabía que el rubio se había ido de ahí con un buen golpe, que le dolería por un buen tiempo.

El sensei que había emparejado a Fate y Nanoha, les preguntó que tal les iba en su tarea. La cobriza le dijo que todo iba muy bien, ya que su compañera era muy buena investigando. Por su parte Fate había ignorado el aluda miento y le decía a su sensei que para mañana su trabajo ya estaría finalizado. El hombre estaba fascinado con los avances, así que le dijo a su alumna que no había problema en entregarlo en la fecha indicada. Cosa que la rubia declinó.

"No se preocupe Fate-san, por como vi el avance, no necesitan apresurarse. De hecho es el mejor trabajo que haya visto"

"Gracias sensei, aun así intentaremos terminarlo" Fate le sonrió de medio lado y agarró las hojas que contenían la investigación

"Intentaré persuadir a Testarossa-san, sensei" Nanoha le sonrió al hombre y regresó a su lugar.

El transcurso de las clases fue rápido por lo que Fate pronto guardó sus cosas dispuesta a irse con sus amigas. Arisa le decía al mapache que no volviera a cantar, pues no querían pasar otra vergüenza. La castaña sólo refunfuñó y esperó junto a las demás por Alicia.

"Testarossa-san, ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?" Pidió Nanoha, interrumpiendo la plática de las chicas.

"¿Qué quieres? Puedes decírmelo enfrente de todas" Fate miró seriamente a la chica _"No puedo sacarme de la cabeza esas imágenes… ese maldito sueño me tiene así"_

"Esta bien, sólo quería decirte que hoy no podré ir a hacer el trabajo contigo"

"¿Por?"

"Es que veras mi familia tiene un negocio y hoy me toca estar en el" Fate la miró tan fijamente que la puso nerviosa. A su cabeza llegó el recuerdo de que sus papas le propusieron ir al Midori-ya. _"Es cierto… también tiene cosas que hacer…"_

"Esta bien, adelantaré lo que pueda"

"Gracias" Nanoha le sonrió y después se fue.

"Fate-chan, ¿Por qué estas tratando tan mal a Nanoha?" Inquirió Hayate.

"Por muchas cosas…" Fate cerró su puño fuertemente intentando no recordar su pesadilla.

Las demás se miraron unos segundos, después regresaron la vista a su amiga. Ellas estaban empezando a preocuparse ya que Fate desde el desayuno no quería que le mencionaran a Nanoha. Era como si tan solo decir su nombre, le ocasionara algo que la hacía ponerse a la defensiva.

"_Tengo que alejarte… no quiero tenerte cerca, me duele. Te amo, pero a la vez te odio…. Creí que este día sería menos malo"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y aquí termina Jajaja XD Gracias por esperar! Lamento el retraso :P a mi computadora le gusta hacerme enojar a veces XD **

**Pero aquí lo tienen, tal y como se los prometí :D**

**Nos vemos pronto n.n7**

**PD: Saludos a Genesis-chan, a Natsuki-chan, Lucia-chan, DarkSoul21 y arkeyangel.**

**Respuesta a la pregunta de DarkSoul21:**

**-Bueno mis capítulos pueden llegar a ser de 2,000 hasta 13,000 o 17,000 más o menos.**

**-Me tardo en escribirlos casi todo un día, ya que a veces hay cosas que no me gustan y vuelvo a cambiarlas. También depende de la inspiración. Espero haber satisfecho tu duda XD.**

**En cuanto a ti arkeyangel, en el fic correspondiente te quito esa duda que tienes CX**


End file.
